Decisiones…
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Porque mientras el corazón lata y bombee sangre a todo el cuerpo está bien, esa es la extraña teoría que hay de la forma de amar de los hombres…
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la increíble S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que trata de ser algo pervertida y de su agrado…_

 **Decisiones…**

 **Prologó…**

Porque mientras el corazón lata y bombee sangre a todo el cuerpo está bien, esa es la extraña teoría que hay de la forma de amar de los hombres…

 **(La música está de acuerdo a la historia, si ustedes quieren cambiarla es su** _ **decisión)**_

 _ **Música:**_

 _ **1.-**_ _Crazy In Love – 50 Shades Of Grey._

 _ **2.-**_ _Vaults – One Last Night._

 _ **3.-**_ _Avril Lavigne – Give You What You Like._

 _ **4.-**_ _Jessie Ware – Say You Love Me._

 _Nota: Bueno principalmente esto es una historia que trata de tener contenido sexual y si eres menor de edad no leas y si lo haces será bajo tu responsabilidad (Conste que FF lo pide así) jajaja._

 _Bueno espero que la historia sea de su agrado y no esté insultando a nadie, las amo mucho nos leemos muy pronto con el siguiente capítulo, recuerden que solo serán 2. Y espero verlas en mis demás historias, las amito._

 _Jane._

Los hombres tienen la extraña razón de que si tienen su polla en un coño, no importa cuál sea, ellos te aman, porque mientras el corazón lata y bombee sangre a todo el cuerpo está bien, esa es la extraña teoría que hay de la forma de amar de los hombres. Yo por eso no creo en una relación, en un amor, eso es algo en dónde tienes que estar comprometido y no queda para mí ¿Por qué cambiar el maravilloso sexo sin compromisos, por uno solo? Eso lo aprendí cuando tuve mi primera polla en la boca, en un bosque detrás de la escuela…

Y lo mismo pasaba ahora, porque yo era igual que ellos, los hombres pensaban que arrimándotela serán capaces de hacerte sentir hasta el fin, yo no lo entendía así, porque yo era igual dejaba mi olor, los tentaba con él y los llevaba al éxtasis y los dejaba ahí, aunque a mí eso no fuera suficiente, a mi me faltaba algo y aun después de llegar sentía que quería ir de nuevo y regresar, sentir el placer recorre cada célula de mi piel, que cada poro volviera abrirse y cada bello erizarse. Aunque eso fuera imposible…

A veces el bailar me gustaba para des-estresarme pero muchas veces también para dejar la carnada y poder atrapar algo, con los años aprendí que no era necesario una cama o un lugar cerrado para poder obtener el placer, y a veces eso era muy bueno como ahora...

-¿Eres tímido cariño? No te preocupes yo te ayudaré...-había venido a Eclipse el bar en el que siempre bailaba con las chicas, todas una ves dentro nos perdíamos cada quien buscando a alguien, hoy Rosalie y Alice ya habían encontrado a un par y se habían ido, yo había estado en la pista bailando hasta que encontré a alguien, estábamos en la parte del estacionamiento no había nadie o eso creía, toda la noche un Dios griego había estado mirándome y no puedo mentir en decir que no estuve tentada a ir por el pero estaba ocupado y yo con correas nada más no, mis padres estaban en proceso de divorcio debido a los celos de mi padre, mi madre ya no aguanto eso y ahora sufren el separarse después de 35 años, pero regresando a mi espectáculo privado para el Dios griego, me asegure que su mirada no dejara la mía y rápidamente después de masajear a mi amigo un poco, porque no sabía si era el frío, si era tímido o se había dado cuenta de nuestro publicó o yo había escogido mal el paquete ¡Joder si era eso! Me voltee quedando de frente a él y dando la espalda a mi acompañante, sus embestidas eran precisas pero las ralentice al ritmo de mi Dios griego, porque el también era un exhibidor, aunque la rubia tenia un trasero que dejaba que desear, estaba claro que mi Dios estaba imaginándome dado que nuestras miradas nunca se separaron, nuestro orgasmo llego al mismo tiempo y fue como si lo hubiéramos tenido los dos juntos.

Esa noche fue inolvidable para los dos y algo me decía que no sería la única vez que nos veríamos, de eso estaba segura...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Los días pasaron sin oficialmente ser un día entero, tanto como él como ella no podían quitar la imagen al ver sus expresiones, era algo que querían sentir en su cuerpo cada uno, Bella día a día recorría el camino de _Eclipse_ llegaba ahí y retrocedía por el mismo, buscando y mirando pero nunca veía a su Dios griego, era como si de una ilusión se tratase pero ese día en especial después de ver a sus padres en el mismo pleito de siempre camino por la avenida y se sentó la banca y como si de una aparición se tratara el apareció a su lado, no supo qué hacer ¿Cómo actuar? Lo único fue que salió corriendo y la única dirección era el parque entro al área de toboganes para pequeños, sin ver si él la seguía, lo único que importaba era ver hasta donde llegaría dado que había alguien que lo esperaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los últimos días solo había estado pensando en la castaña del bar al que iba con Tanya, ese día ella había seguido molestando con sus estúpidos celos así que para que en verdad pensara eso siguió a su castaña, se veía que había tomado, desde hace un buen rato la había estado observando cómo se movía en la pista, su miembro al verla había reaccionado pero se había contenido, entro tras ella al baño y la ayudo a despejarse la chica le sonreía y se apego a él pero se separo, aunque sonara cliché el no podía estar con ella tenido a alguien fuera, así que mejor salió de ahí, pero Dios lo odiaba al ponerla frente a él y que viera como le daba placer a un idiota sabiendo que se lo hubiera dado a él, después de verla en el éxtasis no pudo dejar de pensarla, cada día caminaba hacia _Eclipse_ pero era inútil ella no estaba, ese día Emmett le había mandado los documentos de su casa así que paso al correo y los recogió pero cuando salía vio a su castaña sentada en una banca se paro rápidamente y corrió le sorprendió que hiciera eso, pero no la perdería no esta vez, corrió tras ella y vio como se metía a los toboganes entro por la otra parte y esa visión casi lo mata, ella estaba en cuclillas, las piernas abiertas, podía ver fácilmente la pequeña braguita transparente y ver como su sexo palpitaba. ¡Joder! Mi miembro salto ante esa visión, no contenta con eso ella llevo las manos a su vestido y desato las tiras que se sostenían a su cuello dejando al descubierto un pecho, lleve mis manos hacia mi bragueta masajeando mi ya dispuesto miembro ¡Joder! ella llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca y los chupo para luego bajarlos hacia se sexo ¡Mierda! Esto tenia que ser una jodida broma, antes de que pudiera hacer algo salí de ahí corriendo antes de que me corriera en mis pantalones por tan bello espectáculo…

.-.-.-.-.-..

-¡Joder! ¿Enserio te dejo?..

-Sí…

-Bueno es que estaban en un tobogán de niños, a lo mejor no era su fantasía mayor hacerlo ahí ¡Por Dios! los pobres bebes juegan ahí…

-No creo que fuera eso, estaba excitado, listo y de pronto se fue, así de simple y sencillo…

-Bueno Bells tranquila regresara cuando te necesite y su mano no sea efectiva…- Rosalie se puso a reír junto a Alice, que les dieran por culo como ellas habían follado como conejas todo el fin de semana…

-Tranquila nena, mira Edward es algo antipático pero cuando se decida ya verás…

-Espera ¿Has dicho Edward? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?...

-Bells, el es el hermano de Jasper y Emmett, me sé su vida entera…

-Jodida enana, me estoy quebrando los sesos por saber algo de él y tú me ocultas esto…

-Tú no me preguntaste…

-Bueno ahora ya sabes que quiero saber de él, así que habla…

-Ok, el es un fotógrafo profesional y pintor Jasper me dijo que estaba aquí temporalmente, había terminado sus presentaciones antes de venir, que quería descansar y escogió Forks por su tranquilidad aparte de que aquí viven sus padres, se llama Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, ya lo sé algo anticuado el nombrecito…

-Así que es profesional, Edward Cullen me gusta más…

-Bueno pero hay algo más no es así pitonisa…

-¡Rosalie! No me llames así…

-Cuando Jasper te dijo así no dijiste nada…

-Sí pero era en medio de un orgasmo no de una platica normal…

-¡Hey! Alice dime que más…- Vi que dudo antes de hablar pero Rosalie la animaba y sabía que no me gustaría lo que me iba a decir…

-Es sobre la chica que venía con él, ella es su novia desde hace años, no hay planes de boda según Jazz, ellos están juntos por ella más que nada, ella ahorita no está aquí se fue a la semana de la moda y regresa en un mes más o menos, Bella ten cuidado te estás encariñando con él y el ya está con alguien…

-Lo sé Alice, pero es que no es algo que se pueda olvidar, o sea no hemos estado juntos ni nada ni siquiera nos hemos tocado ha sido de lejos pera la situación sexual no sé, mira olvídalo con lo que paso la semana pasada esto no es serio es solo como si estuviéramos jugando al gato y al ratón…

-Sí, lo malo es que este ratón ya está atrapado aunque no queramos aceptarlo, solo piénsalo Bells, mira nos vamos aquí la pitonisa y yo porque tenemos que ir de viaje….

-Sí al placer ¿No? Ustedes también cuídense…

-Sí, como digas chao…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-Gracias Sra. Cope, nos vemos después…- ella sonrió ante mi saludo, después de que las locas de mis amigas se largaron salí por algo, tenia que salir si no hay dentro me volvería loca, me senté en el columpio después de terminar mi helado ¡Joder! estar sentada en el columpio sentir la brisa en mi pelo, recordar en como lo había hecho sentir, el verlo excitado por mí ¡Joder! me estaba poniendo caliente y no tenia como desahogarme, mis pecho estaban duros y la tela de mi blusa me lastimaba, pare rápidamente el columpio tenia que ir a casa y meterme en la bañera mi mano tenia que ayudarme…

-¿Ya has dejado de parar pollas por todo el parque?...- me pare rápidamente y me voltee a verlo ¡Por Dios! esto tenia que ser una ilusión de mi mente pervertida…- no nena estoy aquí frente a ti…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Pasaba por aquí y bueno te eh visto cuando entraste y déjame decirte que eh tenido que acercarme antes de que todos esos idiotas llegaran hacia ti…

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Ahora ya no saldrás corriendo?...

-Créeme que me he arrepentido cada minuto desde que me fui ese día dejándote ahí ten sensual como solo tú lo sabes ser…- en ese momento se acerco a mi pasando sus brazos por mi cintura hasta dejar caer sus manos por mi espalda baja, atrayéndome hacia él podía sentir sus músculos en tención…

-Bueno que bueno que te arrepientas, porque no sabes cómo me dejaste…

-Mmm nena y ¿Cómo te deje?...

-Mojada y excitada…- un gemido salió de él haciendo que cada una de mis terminaciones saltara…

-Vamos, necesito tenerte desnuda, sentir tu piel con la mía, ver en realidad como es un orgasmo tuyo…

-¡Joder!...- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia su coche aparcado en la otra acera, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, eso me gustaba ¡Joder! me gustaba todo de él…

-Bien vamos…- manejo en silencio por parte de los dos hasta que llegamos a una casa muy apartada del centro ¡Mierda! Y ¿Sí es un matón? O ¿Sí era un violador? Bueno no me opondría a que perturbara mi cuerpo pero ¡Oh joder! Esto era malo…- hey hemos llegado, no estés nerviosa….

-No, si, o sea necesito preguntarte algo…- el asintió no muy convencido pero sonriendo…- o sea no eres algo así como un tipo de secuestrador, violador o algo así ¿Verdad?...- el soltó una carcajada ante lo que le había preguntado, a mí no me parecía gracioso, había venido con un desconocido a tener sexo desenfrenado, eso lo aceptaba, pero eso no quería decir que ahora me entrara la sensatez y decidiera preguntar…

-¿Tu a que crees que hemos venido aquí?...

-Mmm en principio a tener el sexo que me debes, desde la vez que estábamos en _Eclipse…._

-Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre que soy?...

-No sé, solo quise dejar en claro algo o más bien saber que planes eran los que tenias, no te conozco…

-Bueno me llamo Anthony Mansen, soy pintor y fotógrafo fácil ya conoces algo de mí….

-Pensé que tu nombre era Edward Cullen ¿Por qué me ocultas algo así?...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...- ¡Joder! no se suponía que dijera eso…

-Mira solo quiero que me respondas lo que pregunte y ya, si empezamos esto así no creo que funcione algo…-el rio y salió del coche para abrir mi puerta, pronto le quitaría esa sonrisa Colgate ¿Cómo era posible que se burlara así?...

-Nena si te fuera hacer algo no te traería aquí, simplemente te hubiera tomado aquel día en el bar, así de simple pero ahora te quiero en mi cama…- ¡Joder! temblé ante su insinuación de locura, yo también desde cuando lo quería en mi cama o no precisamente en ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando entramos a su casa parecía que estaba en un museo en ves de una casa de soltero, bueno eso creía yo ¿Verdad? Había pinturas y fotografías de un montón de ciudades, países, subimos a lo que yo imagino era su habitación, no sé que parecía la verdad, tenia varias hileras donde había varias fotografías, dibujos de todo tipo…

-Ven quiero enseñarte algo…- pasamos las dos primeras líneas hasta llegar a la tercera, me maraville por lo que había ahí, la línea entera estaba llena de dibujos mios, el me había dibujado a la perfección, mire cada uno de ellos, era en el parque, en el tobogán sonreí cuando vi esa…- ¿Qué dices?...

-Que me gustan, son hermosas…

-Que bien que te gusten…- él se puso detrás de mí después de eso, empezó besando mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, caminamos hasta la cama donde lo avente, nunca me había gustado que los hombres fueran quien llevaran las riendas de la relación, eran muy pocas las veces que eso pasaba, así que aquí no sería diferente, empecé desabotonando su camisa hasta llegar a su pantalón, baje besando su pecho esculpido hasta tener su miembro en mi boca. Rosalie siempre decía que había que fijarse en el tamaño del paquete y siempre lo hacía pero esta vez me había equivocado ante eso, era más grande de lo que normalmente era mi meta y eso me estaba excitando sobre manera, seguí chupando y lamiendo esa deliciosa protuberancia, Edward solamente gemía ante mí y antes de hacerlo llegar tenia que preguntar…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

-¿Otra de tus magnificas preguntas? ¡Dios nena!...

-No terminare hasta que no me respondas…

-Está bien ¡Joder! ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?...

-Era tu novia la de la ves pasada ¿Verdad?...- el negó…- no mientas créeme que se mas cosas de ti de las que crees posible…

-Sí lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?...

-Llámalo curiosidad…

-Sí era mi novia…

-Y lo seguía siendo cuando nos vimos ¿No?...- el asintió…-¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?...

-Que lo eh dejado con ella para estar con tigo….

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?...

-¿Importa?...

-No, creo que no, sigamos…- seguí con mi "trabajo" haciendo que se viniera en mi boca, sintiendo el liquido caliente como se vaciaba en mi, el quedo laxo sobre la cama, subí por su cuerpo hasta quedarme a la altura de su boca, me beso con gran ímpetu hasta hacer que mis pulmones llorara por oxigeno, cuando nos separamos rápidamente se puso el condón y me penetro ¡Joder! como yo había dicho era grande…

-¡Mierda nena! Eres tan estrecha…

-Y tu tan grande joder…

-Tranquila te acostumbraras a este tamaño, soy grande nena, te puedo hacer llegar a las estrellas…- salió de mi casi al completo y volvió a entrar de una sola estocada como al principio, empezó a moverse con una maestría que me desarmaba, con la fuerza que no supe de donde salió nos voltee para yo quedar arriba…- eso es preciosa así muévete, muéstrame como bailas para mí, como bailas para los demás, quiero que solo lo hagas ahora para mi…- empecé a dar pequeños saltitos sintiendo como el entraba en mi, sus manos dejaron mis caderas para subirlas a mis pechos donde bajo mi blusa y los apretó entre sus manos, mis pechos enseguida se pusieron duros a su tacto, mis pezones apuntaban como flechas mientras sus dedos lo amasaban, mientras yo saltaba él se incorporo para quedar a la misma altura que yo y tomarlos en su boca, amamantándose de ellos, mordiéndolos, mis paredes lo apretaban como nunca y dos estocadas mas los dos malcasamos la cima, cayendo yo sobre su pecho con las respiraciones agitadas…- fue mejor de lo que eh venido imaginando…

-Eso digo, valió la pena arriesgarse a que fueras un violador en serie…

-Si quieres puedo hacer ese papel, no me costaría mucho intentarlo….- al momento envistió hacia arriba dado que todavía seguía dentro de mí, un gemido salió de mi boca, y la ronda de besos y caricias volvió a empezar….

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Era ya tarde, estábamos en la entrada de mi casa, yo había querido venir sola pero él no me dejo, se mostraba decisivo en las decisiones que tomaba y ya veía yo que él no recibía un no por respuesta; me tenia abrazada descansando sus manos en mi cintura baja, seguía besándome desde que llegamos como despedida…

-Edward tengo que entrar ya…

-Aja…

-Ed…- me callé ante su osadía, cuando me jalo más cerca y sentí su erección sobre mi estomago ¡Dios! toda la tarde habíamos estado follando como conejos y el estaba listo de una manera que parecía imposible…

-Tú tienes la culpa, me provocas, no sé cómo voy a poder trabajar si no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…

-Eso le dices a todas, pero ante todo tengo que entrar mañana tengo que ir a trabajar…

-¿Podemos vernos después? Digo para salir, ir a cenar o no se solo salir juntos…- me quede de piedra, yo nunca tenia citas, o sea no este tipo de citas, solo las normales que eran para follar un rato, tener rico y delicioso sexo, algo que des estresara el cuerpo o un mal día de trabajo, yo era la que iba a casa de los tios y hacia mi salida perfecta a mitad de la noche cuando el sexo terminaba y adiós pero salir como una pareja nunca…

-Mmm claro, si, eh este es mi numero de trabajo…

-Mmm, no me basta…- lo mire con una ceja alzada…- allí pueden decirme que no estás, negarte y no quiero eso…

-Está bien tu ganas ten, este es el de mi trabajo y mi móvil, pero supongo que yo también debería tener algo donde buscarte ¿No?…- el sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos y con un último beso se despidió de mi dando un apretón a mi trasero ¡Joder! lo tendría todo mallugado para mañana debido a sus tendencias hacia mi trasero….

-Nos vemos después, te llamo y quedamos…

-Ok, si adiós…- después de que subió a su volvo recibí un mensaje con su número:

" _Solo desapareceré si tu lo quieres"…_

Caray el tan diplomático y misterioso, aunque ese coche sí que era fantástico ¿Se opondría a tener sexo en ese coche? No sabía tal vez podría intentarlo….

…

..

.

-¿O sea que tu y el pasaron follando toda la tarde, así simplemente cuando lo encontraste?…

-Sí Rosalie, nos encontramos en el parque y simplemente me invito a su casa y paso lo que veníamos deseando desde el club…

-Vaya que son ustedes rápidos…

-Alice deja de ser borde ustedes no son tan lentas como pensábamos, así que tranquilas brujas…

-Ya, ya, bueno y ¿Cómo quedaron?...

-Quedamos en que el me hablaría, saldríamos y así…

-¿Tu salir? No me lo creo…

-Caya que cuando me lo pidió me quede ahí parada hasta que le di mis teléfonos, pero no ha pasado nada, mira los dos tomamos de cada uno lo que queríamos así que no hay nada que decir o hacer…

-Sí Bella eso ni tú te lo crees, déjame hacerte una pregunta Bells…

-Dime…

-¿Desde cuándo se vieron?...- me sorprendió esa pregunta, no la esperaba la verdad…

-Desde hace como una semana, si exactamente por qué fue cuando llegaron los de colección en la librería…

-Y desde ¿Cuando no sales con alguien?...

-Desde…- me callé al darme cuenta que había sido el periodo más largo que había pasado sin sexo ¡Yo sin sexo! Ellas locas me miraron con sonrisas en la cara ¡Joder! por esperar la llamada de Edward había dejado todo, gemí tapándome las manos esto era una locura…- está bien creo que sé por dónde van, pero no es por ahí la cosa ¿Estamos?...

-Lo que digas, ahora vamos a casa…

-No puedo, tengo que regresar al trabajo…

-Bien aburrida, nosotras vamos a ir a comprar alcohol como para un elefante y te recogemos en tu aburrido trabajo a las 8 ¿Vale?...

-Ok, nos vemos a esa hora…- nos despedimos en la entrada de mi trabajo, Shioban estaba algo malhumorado porque una colección que le habían pedido había quedado mal, más bien yo creía que él era él quien la necesitaba pero yo no decía nada, además hoy inexplicablemente estaba llena la librería, algo raro aquí en Forks, tome mi computadora y me fui a la parte trasera necesitaba ver mis e-mails, a demás mamá ya estaba de viaje y si me había mandado algo y no lo respondía ella se volvía loca, no necesitaba más presión, tenia el teléfono en mi mano mientras checaba, esto era algo enfermizo pero si nadie sabía porque lo hacía no había daño…

-¡Bella atiende por favor!...- salí hacia el mostrador con el teléfono en la mano, cuando llegue a él mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad, quede estática en mi lugar ahí frente a mi estaba Tanya ¿Qué hacia aquí? La jodida chica sonreía como hiena, juro por Dios que estuve a punto de gritarle algunas cosas a pesar de Shioban, pero mí infarto al miocardio era lo que me detuvo, ella tenia su teléfono en mano y llamando justo cuando el que estaba en mi mano sonaba, rogaba a Dios que no fuera ella la que llamaba pero no podía saberlo dado que ante el susto la jodida cosa estaba bailando en mis resbalosas manos, cuando lo tuve no conteste, era mejor la ignorancia…

-Contesta, puedo esperar…- ¡Joder! esta cosa no se callaba…

-¿B…bueno?...

-Te llamo y quedamos…- ahora mismo me importaría menos lo que alguien pensara, la iba a tomar de esas extensiones y… ¡Joder! ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? ¡Por Dios! ella era su novia el consiguió lo que quería una follada rápida y ya, yo conseguí el placer que quería y punto, el tenia que darle explicaciones a ella, no yo ¡Joder! ella era la chica despechada no yo, yo no era nada, en la simple relación que existió por unas horas más que nada entre nuestros cuerpos fue como si nunca hubiera existido porque quienes hablaron, quienes sintieron fueron nuestros cuerpos, no hubo, ni habría sentimientos de por medio, eres estúpida Bella, esa polla grande te había dañado seriamente…

-Disculpe pero creo que se ha equivocado de lugar para hablar, esto es una biblioteca no un parque público, si hace el favor, creo que tengo más clientes a quienes atender…

-Mira zorra…

-Ha, ha, permítame decirle algo, yo no tengo la culpa que su novio mantenga su polla fuera de sus pantalones, o más bien que usted no sepa mantenérsela, si me disculpa hay clientes…

-Maldita perra esta no será la única vez que nos veremos…

-Supongo que no, Forks es muy pequeño lamentablemente…- y con un gruñido salió disparada hacia la salida, suspire agradecida, no por nada tantos años había sido como era ¡Por Dios! casi se me olvida como era esto de salir con desconocidos, empecé a reír por ello era una loca totalmente…

-¿Por qué ríes? Bells estas algo loca hoy eh…- sonreí ante eso…

-Sí Shioban, pero me recuperare hoy es viernes para el lunes me veras mejor…

-Sí con una resaca, Bells tienes que cambiar ese tipo de vida, no piensas en tu futuro no sé, hijos, esposo y…

-Hey alto ahí, dime Shioban ¿Tú te vas a casar, tener hijos, jugar a la casita de familia perfecta?...

-No, sabes que eso no es lo mío…

-Entonces no me metas ideas a mí, mira te aprecio pero eh visto año tras año como el matrimonio perfecto de mis padres se venía abajo por los celos injustificados de mi padre, no sé si lo sean la verdad, pero mi madre se fue, mi padre se la pasa en el trabajo a la casa, no sé si tiene a alguien o no, la verdad no me importa pero a lo que me refiero para que pasar por ello cuando puedo estar bien así, algo de sexo que puedo disfrutar cuando quiera…

-Está bien entendí tu punto…

-Además la variedad en el sexo es buena…- los dos nos echamos a reír ante mis palabras, seguimos trabajando después de eso y a la hora de la salida fiel a las palabras de las brujas, ellas me llevaron a casa con el carro lleno de alcohol, si no conociera a todos los amigos de papá y supiera que si ellos nos detenían y me vieran nos dejarían ir, hubiera preferido tomar un taxi o ir caminando, ellas habían gastado una buena en botellas…

…

..

.

-Bien, esta es por los hombres…

-¿Por qué por ellos Ros?...

-Porque son idiotas…

-Haber ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Alice?...

-Las novias de los chicos regresaron, Rosalie esta así porque le llamo a Emmett y le contesto la chica, tuvo que hacerse pasar por una chica de compañía de teléfonos para que ella no sospechara…- me quede pensando en ello mientras ellas ponían la música a todo volumen ¿No se suponía que ellos no tenían a nadie? Me levante cuando esas locas intentaron poner la gasolina en la chimenea para encenderla, a ese paso ellas quemarían mi casa…

-Hey, hey, tranquilas, se que quieren matarse pero no es la mejor forma quemar mi pobre casa, miren chicas ¿Qué mejor que ir por algunos chicos y olvidar este problema con ellos?...

-Bells no entiendes nada yo quiero a Emmett y Alice quiere a Jasper, se que tu nunca has tenido que…

-Mira te entiendo más que nunca, hoy se presento la zorra de novia que tiene Edward, el muy idiota le dio los teléfonos y marco estando frente a mí…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ese malnacido hiso eso?...- solo asentí porque aunque no quisiera me dolía perder el fantástico sexo con él, carajo no pensaba que aquí hubiera una polla igual…

-Bien vamos, vamos a _Eclipse_ divirtámonos…- y con eso después de tomar nuestros bolsos y claramente de mi parte rompiendo las leyes que aprendí con mi padre, salimos hacia el club…

…

..

.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Bailemos!…- Rosalie río estaba totalmente perdida bailando sobre una mesa mientras los chicos le aventaban billetes, Alice reía como loca mientras los guardaba, al menos podríamos pagar las bebidas, yo salí hacia el medio de la pista y empecé a bailar con Jacob él era un gran chico solo que tenia un problema, no podía irme a la cama con él dado que era gay, nadie sabía ese pequeño detalle más que Sam su pareja el dueño del local, enserio quería encontrar a alguien y llevarlo a los baños que me hiciera gritar y ya está, sacar esta tensión, pero nadie me encendía, llevábamos casi 5 horas y nada así que Jake estaba bien, el era del tipo musculoso, moreno y lo que toda chica tendría y quería en su cama, así que podía espantarme a los chicos que por esta noche irremediablemente no quería….

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa idiota?...- escuche gritos pero de seguro algún borracho…

-Nena a tus amigas se las llevan…- voltee hacia donde me señalaba Jake y vi como eran llevadas al tipo _Pedro pica piedra_ fuera del local pero ¡¿Qué mierdas?!...-Jake llama a Sam y dile que necesito ayuda de los chicos…

-No creo que ellos te ayuden para lo que tengo preparado….- me quede de piedra al escuchar su voz ¡¿Qué putas hacia el aquí?! Me separe abruptamente ¿Aquioras se había ido el cobarde de Jake?...- ¿Sorprendida nena?...

-Más bien asqueada, y si me permites tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo aquí…

-Hey te he dicho que no te vas…

-Sí, lo has dicho pero está en mi quedarme o irme, me voy Edward, supongo que la zorra… perdón tu novia estará en alguna mesa esperándote, hazme un favor y salúdala de mi parte….

-Espera Bella, dime de que hablas…- lo deje hablando y salí hacia el estacionamiento ¡Joder! ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? Con lo locas y borrachas que estaban ellas ni cuenta se darían de quien se las llevaba. Cuando llegue ahí los coches salían ¡Joder! tome mi celular pero ellas no contestaban, hay Bella obvio que no lo harán, piensa, piensa…- ellas están bien Bella, eran mis hermanos los que se las llevaron…

-Así que los putos de tus hermanos también son como tu ¡Joder! ustedes no comen ni dejan comer…

-Vamos iremos a casa…

-Yo me voy en mi coche…- camine hacia él y cuando estaba a punto de montarme el me tomo a lo cavernícola para ir hacia el suyo…- ¡Joder Edward! ¡Bájame!...- empecé a golpearlo con los puños, al menos le dolería algo, una vez que me bajo me metió en el coche y paso rápidamente hacia el otro lado, arranco sin decir nada, que si no hubiera tenido el cinturón hubiera salido por el parabrisas…

…

..

.

-Baja…- me quede en el coche como niña pequeña, la verdad es que si quería bajarme tendría que hacerlo con todo y asiento…- Bella tu pondrías la paciencia de un santo en duda, baja del jodido coche nena…- hay ¿Por qué tenia que hablar lindo?...

-Edward antes de bajar necesito preguntarte algo…

-Sabes que no soy un violador, acecino en serie o…

-Estoy hablando en serio, por favor es estúpido pero necesito preguntarlo, cuando me respondas bajare…- el asintió poniéndose de canclillas frente a mi fuera del coche…- la vez pasada me dijiste que no había nada entre esa chica y tu, pero ella hoy fue a verme a mi trabajo repitiendo las mismas palabras que tú me habías dicho y llamándome al trabajo, Edward ¿Cómo consiguió ella esa información?...- vi como pasaba sus manos en su pelo alborotándolo, como suspiraba y eso fue todo, salí del coche para poder caminar hacia donde fuera menos hacia esa casa, el sexo era único y quería repetirlo pero no así…

-Bella espera nena…

-Solo déjalo Edward…

-Hey, no me estas dejando hablar...- me pare a una distancia y él se acerco, sabía que debía evitarlo pero era tan estúpida ahora que no podía hacerlo….- no sé cómo consiguió ella esa información, nena no te hable porque no eh estado aquí, mi madre se puso mal y la trasladamos a Seattle, nena enserio quería hablarte no sabes necesitaba a alguien que me comprendiera pero deje todo en el coche, el cual mi hermano dejo cerca del claro o no sé donde, nena por favor tuve la oportunidad de tenerte y no lo hice porque entre ella y yo todavía había algo, pero cuando termine te busque porque sabía que estarías ahí….- me quede parada ahí ¡Por Dios! todo esto era una locura…

-Yo…-él se acerco rápidamente a mí y me tomo en sus brazos, no me queje lo necesitaba ahora yo a él, me tomo estilo novia besando mis labios, la verdad no sé cómo es que el pudo llegar a su habitación sin ver el camino en realidad…

-Te extrañe nena, mucho, estos días me has hecho mucha falta amor…- joder, juro que estuve a punto de llorar ante sus palabras ¿Cómo podía decirme esas cosas?...

-Yo igual Edward, hazme tuya, no pares por favor…- sin decir más empezó besando mis labios, tomándose su tiempo en cada parte de mi cuerpo, quitando cada prenda que traía, bajando lentamente hasta posarse entre mis piernas, el saber lo que se avecinaba hacia que mi excitación fuera en aumento y él lo sabía ¡Joder!...

-Dime nena, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

-A ti…

-Aquí estoy

-Edward por favor deja de jugar así, sabes lo que quiero, como te quiero…- sentí su sonrisa en mis muslos y como daba la primera lamida, el primer lamento por mi parte, sentí como sus dedos separaban mis labios y como su lengua hacia acto de presencia en mi interior como sus dientes tomaban con fuerza mi clítoris y lo mordía a su antojo, gemí cuando dos de sus dedos entraron en mi rápidamente y fuertemente, no se parecía en nada al tamaño que él era, pero podía sentir como su boca me estaba haciendo llegar desde las estrellas hasta la tierra, sus dedos entraban y salían, me vine en una espiral cuando peñizco mis paredes haciendo que mi orgasmo fuera el más largo que había tenido…

-.-.-.-.-.

Tenia mi brazo alrededor de mis ojos descansando en la cama de Edward, sentía su mirada en mi pero no era capaz de quitar mi brazo para mirarlo, primero tenia que recuperarme del delicioso momento, aunque él no pensaba eso exactamente, sentí sus manos sobre mí para quitarlas y poder oscultar mi cara…

-Quiero creer que te escondes porque te hice pasar un momento excepcional ¿Cierto?...

-Supongo…- me miro con una ceja alzada…- ok, fue excepcional Edward, muy bueno…

-Eso está mejor…- sonreí ante su osadía de ego, y aprovechando su distracción lo tome por los hombros para voltearnos y quedar a horcajadas de él…- valla ¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Hay algo que te guste por aquí?...

-Al parecer sí, no sé ¿Qué me ofreces?...

-Todo lo que ves es tuyo…- sonreí ante eso y empecé besando su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, bajando hacia su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos, los gemidos que salían de él eran excitantes, con forme fui bajando hacia su pecho el llevo sus manos hacia mi trasero como la primera vez…

-Deja de amasar de esa manera mi trasero, mallugaras la mercancía…

-Esta mercancía es mía, no tengo intención de que la muestres a alguien más ¿O sí?...- sonreí ante sus palabras tan posesivas…

-No sé, tal vez quiera en… ¡Ah!...- grite ante el cambio de roles, ahora el estaba arriba de mi presionando mi cuerpo con el suyo, podía sentir como la costura de sus pantalones rosaba deliciosamente a mi clítoris volviendo a encender ese fuego en mi…

-¡No! Escúchame muy bien, este cuerpo solo es mío y solo a mí pertenece…- solo podía gemir dado que mientras sus palabras salían, sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar todo mi cuerpo y posarse de nuevo en mi sexo verificando mi creciente humedad ¡Dios! y de un solo golpe me penetro sustituyendo sus dedos por su grande miembro ¡Joder! creo que era incluso más grande que la ultima vez, empezó un vaivén continuo saliendo casi al completo y volviendo a entrar duramente pero ¡Joder me encantaba! ¡Estaba loca!...- ¿Escuchaste?...

-¡Oh Dios! Edward no, no p…pares…- pero a pesar de eso paro ¡Joder!...

-Repite lo que dije…- ¡Dios!...

-Sí solo pertenezco a ti, solo ¡Dios! por favor muévete joder…-el sonrió como niño pequeño y volvió a penetrarme ¡Dios! sentía esa deliciosa sensación que me llevaba a la cima y de regreso, las envestidas de Edward se volvieron frenéticas…

-¡Dios nena! Vamos Bella vente cariño…- llevo sus manos hacia mi clítoris para peñizcarlo entre sus dedos y con eso me vine duramente ¡Dios! me levante en una espiral que no tenia fin, Edward cayó sobre mi después de venirse también ¡Joder! estaba temblando ¡Jodido muy buen orgasmo para mí! Empecé a reír como loca ante mi pensamiento…- ¿Qué pasa?...- no pude responder simplemente reía, Edward estaba suspendido sobre mí, aunque sus brazos no soportaban mucho dado que ya solo tenía su cabeza levantada…- bueno esto es algo loco, las demás chicas nunca han hecho algo así después de que les hacía el amor así que ¿Me puedes decir que pasa?...

-Nada solo… solo tuve un pensamiento tonto…

-¿Sobre?...- negué, era tonto decirle que había pensado…-dime o pensare que es algo muy malo…- eh hizo un puchero que me descoloco, ok él era jodidamente adorable cuando se ponía así…

-Sobre el increíble sexo que tuvimos, sobre eso fue mi pensamiento…

-Queras decir sobre el increíble sexo que yo te doy ¿No?...- rodé los ojos ante su comentario de ego…

-Por eso no quería decirlo, te pones algo prepotente, mejor quítate voy a asearme…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de quitar a Edward de encima de mí entre en el gran baño que había en la habitación, claro que el me siguió y entro junto con migo, podía sentirlo detrás de mí pero estaba algo adolorida por nuestro encuentro anterior y mejor descansar un momento, ya después retomaría clases… aunque era tarde lo mejor sería tomar un baño y dormir un poco antes de ir a casa…

-¿Qué piensas?...

-Que tengo que llegar a casa...

-¿No vas a quedarte?...-me puse de rodillas para poder voltearme y verlo a la cara, una vez a horcajadas el doblo sus rodillas para que me recargara...

-¿Quieres que me quede?...

-Supuse que lo harías. ¿No es así?...

-No sé, nunca me quedo...-y era cierto, nunca me quedaba y dormía con mis parejas, ciertamente era porque solo eran de unas horas la relación que teníamos no era para llegar a algo más, pero con Edward eso era diferente porque me hacía sentir diferente…

-Bien, está bien, apurémonos…- vi como se removía para que yo me bajara pero se lo impedí…

-Voy a terminar no te muevas…- me estire sobre él poniendo mis pechos a la altura de su boca, para poder tomar el champo, sentí como los tomaba con su boca, como su lengua jugaba con mis pezones, me aleje y regrese a mi postura original sentada a horcajadas, tome el gel de baño y lo rocié sobre mis manos y empecé a pasarlas por mis hombros, cuello, hasta posarlas en mis pechos donde los masajee y peñizque hasta ponerlos duros, vi como Edward tragaba ante mi osadía, seguí bajando por todo mi vientre hasta llegar a mis muslos que era donde se conectaban nuestros cuerpos dado que estaba sobre él, así que pase mis manos por sus muslos hasta subir por su pecho…

-Mmm ¡Dios! necesito estar dentro de ti…- inmediatamente tomo mis caderas para posicionarse y entrar en mí como lo hacía siempre pero lo detuve antes de que eso pasara, me miro raro ante mi negativa…

-Lo siento pero es que estoy muy adolorida por lo de hace rato y prefiero esperar…

-¡Dios nena! Enserio no sabes cómo me pone escuchar eso de que estas adolorida…- sonreí ante eso pues claro que sentía como lo ponía, demasiado feliz, me acerque de nuevo a su boca para besarlo y bajar por su cuerpo hasta ese hinchado paquete, Edward adivino mis intenciones y gimió ante ello, lo tome en mi boca enrollando mi lengua en el, dando pequeñas mordidas, hacia vibrar mi garganta para hacerlo gozar mas, él tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos para guiar mis movimientos arriba y hacia abajo, me solté de él y lleve mis manos a mis pechos para juntarlos y poner su miembro en medio de ellos…- ¡Puta ostia! Así… así nena…- pasaba la punta en cada pezón haciendo círculos, en dos envestidas sentí el liquido caliente de su semen, todo mi pecho estaba lleno de él; me levante y puse de nuevo a horcajadas para verlo, estaba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, tome la esponja que estaba a un lado y empecé a echarme agua para enjuagarme…- déjame yo lo hago, lo siento debí de controlarme…

-No te preocupes, dicen que es bueno para piel…- el sonrió ante mis palabras y siguió con mi tarea, después de terminar nos secamos juntos; vi una puerta junto así que entre y tome una de las camisas de Edward junto a uno de sus bóxers y me aventé a la cama, enserio tenia sueño y estaba cansada…

-Así que vas a quedarte ¿No?...

-Supongo, estoy muy cansada y no creo que un taxi me recoja ahorita…

-Me encanta verte con mi ropa...

-Que bueno porque no pensaba quitármela...-el sonrió poniéndose a mi lado me abrazo y llevo una de sus manos a mi trasero y la metió debajo de su ropa para darle un apretón a mi nalga izquierda, dejando su mano ahí extendida...- ¡Oye! Edward quita tu mano por favor...

-No, mmm me gusta mucho esto...

-Entonces debo de acostumbrarme a tu mano en mi trasero mientras duermes. ¿Cierto?...-el solo asintió en acuerdo, podía sentir su respiración en mi cabello así que solo suspire y me deje ir en compañía de Morfeo...

...

..

.

Sentía un calor sobre mí que era asfixiante, me removí inquieta para alejarme pero sentí como desde mi trasero era jalada a la posición original. Pero ¿Qué? Entonces abrí los ojos y escanee la habitación, era la de Edward y el calor era su cuerpo el que estaba asfixiando, el seguía en la misma posición con sus manos en mi trasero, simplemente genial…

...

..

.

-Oye no era necesario que me trataras así, el estar hambrienta te vuelve agrio el humor...

-Claro que si, ahora déjame desayunar en paz...-el solo rio y siguió con su café, después de desayunar nos dimos un baño juntos claro con toqueteo incluido...

….

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?...

-Nada, iré a casa. ¿Por qué?...

-Quería invitarte a un lugar...-lo pensé por un momento, claro uno muy corto...

-Claro vamos...-salimos de casa y nos adentramos mas en el bosque, después de haber caminado y que hombre casi perdiera mi vida con un árbol, llegamos a un claro sumamente hermoso...- ¿Qué es esto?...

-¿Te gusta?...-solo asentí...-esta parte pertenece a mis tierras y quería compartirlo...

-Muchas gracias...

-Bien ahora vamos hemos traído de comer así que andando...- comimos entre risas y anécdotas aprendí cosas de él sobre sus pinturas y demás que hacía, en este momento se estaba dando un respiro para poder pasarlo principalmente con sus padres ya que su madre había tenido algunos problemas de salud, lo noté preocupado cuando me dijo eso así que simplemente me acerque hacia él y lo bese, era muy fácil estar con él y aunque no pretendía que esto pasara a mas de unas noches excelentes de sexo se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas y no sabía cómo catalogarlo…

-No estés tristes veras que todo se solucionara…

-Gracias, me has ayudado mucho en estos días, aunque pensaras que no valía la pena…

-No es eso, Edward tu novia se presento frente a mí con el teléfono y llamo a mi trabajo, yo…- me quede callada como le explicaba que estaba con el teléfono en mi mano todo el día esperando su llamaba ¿Cómo? ¡Qué lio!...

-¿Tu que Bella?...- simplemente negué, no tenia caso decirle algo que no venia al caso y ni siquiera sabía cómo nombrarle…- dime…- se movió rápidamente para dejarme debajo de él y poder tomar mis manos y ponerlas arriba de mi cabeza, estaba totalmente expuesta hacia el…- ¿Haz escuchado de la privación del orgasmo Bella?...

-¿Qué? Edward ¿Qué piensas hacer?...- enserio que su mirada me daba miedo…

-Algo…- en ves de besar mis labios bajo directamente hacia mis pechos y los empezó a besar por encima de la tela de mi blusa y sujetador, siguió bajando hasta quedar a la altura de mi sexo donde beso y mordió por encima de mis vaqueros ¡Joder! la costura no ayudaba y el menos, llevo su mano y los desabrocho con maestría y bajo junto con mis braguitas, dejándome desnuda de la cintura para abajo…- bien ahora dime ¿Qué era lo que pensabas Bella?...

-¿Qué? Edward por favor no sé…

-Si no me dices no te dejare llegar, estaré haciendo esto hasta que no aguantes mas, tú dices o por las buenas o por las malas…- ¡Joder! el estaba haciendo unos deliciosos movimientos que me hacían llegar a la cima pero no me hacían descender porque el dejaba de hacerlos justo cuando estaba a punto…- ¿Ya?...- solo negué y me retorcí, no podía hacer nada porque él me tenia sujeta ¡Joder! no aguantaría mucho…

-¡Está bien! Está bien, tú ganas…

-Bien dime…

-Yo quería decir que era estúpido porque yo había pasado con el teléfono pegado a mi desde la tarde en que salí de tu casa, porque esperaba tu llamada…-baje la mirada no quería ver como se reía de mi ante mi bochornosa confesión…

-No me esperaba eso…

-Sí, ya se piensas que soy algo así como una psicópata…

-No, es muy alentador que tu esperaras mi llamada, aunque me siento mal por haberte hecho esperar, aunque ¿No se te ocurrió que Tanya podía tomar el numero desde afuera de la tienda?...- me quede en blanco la pelos de elote pudo haber hecho eso y yo me moría de la vergüenza y la rabia, en eso tenia razón pero ¿Cómo supo lo que él me dijo?...

-Sí, tal vez pero ¿Cómo supo ella lo que me habías dicho?...

-Fácil te lo dije en el bar la primera vez que nos vimos, pero tú rechazaste mi tarjeta y luego me ofreciste sexo…

-El cual rechazaste ¿O no?...- el sonrió y dejo caer sus caderas contra las mías que no tenían nada en cambio el sus jeans y causaban gran satisfacción el roce de las costuras daba directamente con mi clítoris haciendo que mi grado de excitación subiera, aunque no había que hacer gran esfuerzo dado la anticipación de toda la tortura anterior…

-Sí, pero ahora no creo que de esa impresión ¿O sí?...- negué porque enserio estaba a punto de tener una combustión…

-Por favor Edward ¡Dios! estoy a punto de….- el siguió haciendo ese delicioso movimiento hasta que no pude soportarlo más y estalle en mil pedazos, mi respiración era acelerada y mi cuerpo tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo….- mmm esto es…

-Claro que si nena, ahora te follare de verdad…- y con eso sentí como entro en mi de una estocada ¡Joder! ¿Cuándo se había bajado los pantalones este hombre? No lo sabía pero gracias a Dios porque lo necesitaba, era algo que no podía explicar, solo sabía que tenerlo dentro era una sensación diferente a las demás, algo que me asustaba en cierta manera pero que no quería parar…

Después de dos asaltos mas estaba ahora encima de él tratando de controlar mi respiración ¡Joder! esto era solo un día de campo ¿No? Y que día la verdad…

-¿En qué piensas? Estas callada…

-No lo sé, solo pienso en lo que pasa aquí….

-¿Entre nosotros? ¿Qué hay de malo?...

-No lo sé, solo sé que es algo nuevo para mí, no preguntes más porque ni yo sé…

-Ok ¿Vamos a casa? Creo que tengo pasto hasta por donde no…- sonreí ante sus palabras, que eran verdad yo también tenia pasto hasta donde no…

-Sí vamos…- después de tomar un baño con juegos incluidos terminamos en su cama follando de nuevo y durmiendo ¡Por Dios! tenia que parar ir a casa y poner algo de distancia, porque me pasaba algo y no eso a mí no me pasaba punto…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Los siguientes días y semanas fueron igual a ese fin de semana tranquilos y relajados a su lado pero ¿Cómo es que mi noche de sexo se había convertido en 5 meses de noches y días compartidos? Suspire, Edward y yo habíamos cambiado mucho y aunque no nos dijéramos y pusiéramos nombre a lo que teníamos, actuábamos como eso ¡Joder! ni siquiera podía decirlo, tome una respiración larga y silenciosa, teníamos algo sustentable pero yo no estaba hecha para esto, yo no era así, había vivido así por mucho tiempo y había visto la vida de mis padres, tantos años y que terminaran así ¡Por Dios! era algo que no comprendía, despacio salí del abrazo férreo en que estaba sometida y me senté en la cama, tome mis ropas y me vestí rápidamente, pensé en dejarle una nota algo pero esa no era yo, yo no podía tener relaciones largas eso no existía, mi vida era una locura y Edward empezaba a ponerla de cabeza, salí de su casa y tome mi coche, agradecía que ayer hubiéramos ido separados y pudiera tomar esta salida. Llegue a casa cansada después de una noche de sexo muy bueno pero agotada mentalmente de pensar en lo que realmente tenia a ¿Dónde me llevaba esto? ¿Era temporal mientras él seguía aquí? ¡Joder que no sabía!

Tome un baño, me arregle y llame a las chicas teníamos mucho sin saber una de la otra, ellas habían estado con los hermanos de Edward y yo con él…

-¿Y bien? Dinos Bella ¿Por qué el apuro que pasa?...

-Nada, solo quería saber de ustedes tenemos mucho sin vernos…

-Bueno si es verdad, y ya que estamos aquí quiero darles una noticia muy importante…- Ros y yo asentimos viendo a la enana que saltaba en la silla…- bien Jasper me pidió que me casara con él y acepte, nos casamos en un mes…- ¡Mierda! Me caí de la silla, lo juro…

-¡Qué! Eso tiene que ser una broma enana…

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así?...

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por Dios! tienes que estar feliz por Alice ¿Qué pasa con Edward Bella?...- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenían que conocerme tan bien?...- ¿Bella?...

-Yo… no sé, el me ve como una relación normal, actuamos como una pareja de novios, pero yo no…

-Tú no ¿Qué?...

-¡Yo no soy de esas! El quiere algo que yo no sé cómo llevar ¿Me entienden?...

-Bells, no porque yo me case con Jasper tiene que ser el final del mundo para ti, Bella tú no tienes que acostumbrarte a actuar de una forma con Edward, porque tu ya actúas de esa forma con el…

-Bella tranquila, mira habla con él de esto ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Nena no porque tus padres hayan fracasado en su matrimonio tu lo harás, date la oportunidad…- me quede pensando en lo que las dos dijeron pero no podía concentrarme en nada tenia la cabeza hecha bolas, ni cuando Alice y Ros se probaron infinidad de vestidos de novia, porque daba la casualidad que la enana tenia todo ya, solo el vestido faltaba ¡Joder! quería darme un tiro…

….

-Bueno entonces piénsalo, solo eso, ahora vamos tienen que darme mi despedida…- las tres reímos ante las locuras de la enana y salimos en su coche, se suponía que era una noche de chicas y ya podíamos ver cómo nos veníamos, hoy no habría chicos…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-¡Salud!...

-¡Salud!...- las tres brindamos por la pronta boda de Alice aunque yo brindaba por brindar, no me hacía gracia que ella se casara, me daba alegría por ella no me malinterpreten pero feliz no estaba. Después de brindar cada una nos fuimos a bailar, primero estábamos las 3 luego había dos chicos junto a mí, uno a cada lado, disfrute de bailar con ellos y de sentir la música, pero al dar una vuelta mi mirada se topo con una verde intensa que mas que mirada tenia dagas en los ojos al verme, sonreí por ello, Edward estaba aquí y me veía como bailaba y me dejaba tocar por los demás ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué sentiría? Cuando la canción termino y empezó una nueva baile hacia él dándole mi show privado….

-Vamos a casa…- negué y regrese a la mesa con las chicas cerca de una hora fue así hasta que no aguanto y me tomo a la fuerza para salir del local, no me preocupaba por las chicas ya que había visto a Emmett y Jasper con ellas. Esta noche era algo que no olvidaría estaba segura…

…

Llegamos a su casa y entramos dando tropiezos más que nada por mí dado que no dejaba libre los labios de Edward, para cuando llegamos a su habitación el ya no tenia su camisa y su cinturón le hacía compañía, lo avente para que se sentara en la silla mientras bajaba sus pantalones, su miembro estaba totalmente listo y no había hecho mayor movimiento que besarlo, lo metí en mi boca rápidamente y chupe con fuerza, mis dientes rastrillaban a su largo mientras el tomaba mi pelo y dirigía varios movimientos…

-¿Te gusto bailar para otros?...- sonreí con el dentro de mí, así que a él le importaba como me comportaba…- no te importo que estuviera ahí ¿No es así?...- me separe y me puse de pie frente a él ¿Qué quería?...- baila para mi aquí…- sonreí y empecé a bailar, más que nada feliz por el alcohol que había ingerido; camine directo a la cama y me recosté en ella llamándolo, aunque lo negara lo necesitaba…- quítate la ropa…- me pare y quite cada prenda bailando sensualmente para él hasta quedar desnuda, me tendí de nuevo en la cama y vi como se paraba frente a mí, su miembro quedaba justo arriba de mi boca…- ven ponte de rodillas…

-Mmm…

-Quieta ¿Te han follado alguna vez por el culo Bella?...- su pecho quedaba a la altura de mi espalda y su miembro entre mis nalgas, me tense al instante el estaba realmente enojado, nunca habíamos hecho algo así y yo por su puesto nunca había dejado a alguien entrar por ahí, para mí era sagrado ese lugar, Edward había sido el único que cuando habíamos estado juntos había tocado esa parte de mi cuerpo pero nunca la había traspasado esa barrera que yo había puesto pero ahora era diferente…

-E…Edward ¿Qué haces? Ya te dije que no fue…

-No fue ¿Qué?...

-Sabes que no fue nada, bailo porque me gusta…

-Pues eso no me es suficiente, tu eres mía y todos deben saberlo, ellos debían de saberlo pero no se los dijiste ¿O sí?...- ¡Joder! ¿Qué quería? Sentí como se acomodaba entre mis nalgas y bajaba hasta mi sexo para empaparse de mis fluidos, su mano masajeaba mi clítoris y hacían crecer mi humedad ¡Mierda! El sabía que puntos tocar para tenerme en un punto exacto, regreso a mis nalgas y se instalo ahí…- míranos, tu eres mía Bella, dilo…

-¡Oh Dios! Edward por favor…

-¡Dilo!...- y se introdujo en mi por la parte de atrás…

-¡Ah!...- el espejo que estaba frente a nosotros reflejaba la imagen de él poseyéndome y tomándome como quería, sus arremetidas eran precisas, salía de mi en su totalidad y volvía a entrar, dolía pero también era placentero, una de sus manos estaba en mi pecho peñizcandolo y jalándolo, su otra mano seguía masajeando y torturando mi clítoris ¡Joder! sentía que estaba a punto de correrme…- ¡Sí!...

-Sí ¿Qué?...

-Sí soy tuya ¡Dios!...- y me corrí y de qué forma quedando exhausta, Edward cayó encima de mí abrazándome como siempre…

-Sí, eres mía, solo mía…- solo asentí porque mis neuronas no calibraban lo que en verdad decía o pasaba a mi alrededor, salió de mi despacio y masajeo con sus manos mis nalgas que debían de estar rojas ante el choque de sus testículos pero ¡Joder! mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrute…

…

Era tarde cuando desperté en la habitual maraña de cuerpos que éramos Edward y yo, su cara estaba en mi pecho, sus manos en mi trasero, una posición incómoda pero el parecía estar feliz, y eso era justo lo que me preocupaba, yo haciendo a alguien feliz cuando yo misma era infeliz, anoche habíamos hecho algo importante pero yo había cedido mas por mi grado de excitación que otra cosa, el al pedirme que dijera que era suya ¡Dios! eso era porque quería llegar, quería sentir el clímax de algo que era prohibido, que no había hecho con nadie porque era algo muy intimo así lo consideraba, pero el aparte de su papel de dominante había sido cuidadoso pero no podía yo no era alguien con quien pudieras formar algo no, el pedía más cada día y yo cedía pero era porque quería la recompensa que era el placer, ¡Dios! esto estaba mal, me levante con cuidado y me vestí rápidamente, esta vez sí deje una nota…

" _Lo siento creo que no soy lo que creo que quieres que sea, por favor solo…. Necesito tiempo por favor… con cariño Bella"_

Y me fui, solo salí de ahí porque mi vida, lo que creía me decía que así tenia que hacerlo, solo esperaba que lo que creía no me fallara…

...

..

.

Después de haber salido de casa de Edward me aislé completamente de todo, le pedí vacaciones a Shioban aunque el mismo me las negó las tome porque no soportaba pensar en que él podía venir a verme, encontrarme no él no podía, Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño…

-Bella no puedes seguir así…

-Alice lo deje, y ¡Oh joder!...

-Ya cariño tranquila ¿Por qué no lo buscas?...

-Han pasado semanas no creo que él se interese, ya me olvido lo dañe Ros…

-Tranquila, mira búscalo arreglen las cosas hablen de lo que paso, Bella has estado todo este tiempo metida aquí, huiste de Forks ¿Cómo sabrás si todavía le interesas?...

-¿Creen?...- las dos asintieron y me ayudaron para ponerme en marcha de nuevo, había estado todo este tiempo en Seattle escondida en el departamento de Alice, aunque no por mucho dado que ella se iba a casar con Jasper y se irían de aquí; cuando tuve todo preparado salí con el coche las horas de trayecto se me hicieron ¡Eternas! Cuando llegue al inicio de Forks no me detuve simplemente conduje como loca, esperaba que no me detuvieran aunque bueno sería raro siendo la hija del jefe Swan, la casa estaba a oscuras pero eso no me impediría entrar, el dejaba una llave en la maceta de la parte de arriba de su puerta, era muy olvidadizo y ello lo salvaba de escalar en las noches para entrar; tome la llave y entre el sentirme de nuevo envuelta por su olor era tan gratificante, ver sus obras, subí a su habitación y me acosté en su cama para que su aroma me envolviera, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero al despertar vi que era de día y Edward no estaba, me pare rápidamente pero tuve que tumbarme antes de caer al piso ¡Joder! un mareo ayer no había comido y ahora las consecuencias, cuando se me paso llame a Alice tenia que saber algo de él…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

" _Lo siento creo que no soy lo que creo que quieres que sea, por favor solo…. Necesito tiempo por favor… con cariño Bella"_

Las palabras de Bella se repetían en mi mente a cada momento, ese día cuando desperté y ella no estaba sentí un vacio ella significaba para mí algo más que sexo como ella lo llamaba, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada mis hermanos me habían hablado mi madre había empeorado y las medicinas no estaban haciendo efecto, tome rápidamente mi maleta y salí sin importarme que pasara tal vez el tiempo que estuviera fuera le sirviera, aunque lo dudaba…

…

..

.

-Supongo que no has querido decirle nada ¿No?...- negué Emmett y Jasper estaban aquí, estábamos en la sala de espera mientras mi padre estaba con mamá….- Edward no puedo mentirle a Alice…

-Jasper le dijiste que estabas en algo tuyo por favor se que Isabella está con ellas no quiero que venga solo por eso….

-Ros tampoco me cree mucho eso de mi urgencia ella es muy intuitiva hermano, pero tú sabrás…

-¡Edward! ¡Oh Dios Mío!...- me quede de piedra al ver a Tanya frente a mí ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?...- vine en cuanto me entere lo que le paso a Esme, tranquilo amor sabes que ella va a estar bien…

-Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste lo de mamá?...

-Emmett eso es lo de menos, tranquilos…- Tanya se pego a mí como una lapa, agradecía su compañía pero en este momento apreciaba más un poco de soledad o alguna otra compañía, los siguientes días fueron decisivos para mamá, su estado era mejorable cada día pero no podíamos confiarnos, su corazón estaba deteriorado….

…

..

.

-Supongo que quieres descansar ¿No?...

-Sí, la verdad es que han sido momentos difíciles y agotadores…- estaba en mi cama acostado con un brazo sobre los ojos quedándome dormido, cuando sentí un cuerpo inconfundible sobre mi…- ¿Qué haces Ta?...

-Solo recordando viejos tiempos Edward, tranquilo…- sería tan fácil recordar como ella decía pero en verdad es que no tenia ánimos para nada de ello…

-Lo siento Tanya pero no puedo, estoy cansado agotado de todo….

-No te preocupes tal vez después cuando todo esto mejore, no te preocupes amor….- y me beso, solo deje que ella hiciera eso y se fuera, ahora mismo no tenia ánimos de pensar en nada, aunque no era tan difícil dado que solo tenia que cerrar mis ojos para verla a ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su vida tan ella como siempre aunque dijera lo contrario ella era mi delirio, mi compas, mi camino para seguir pero simplemente no estaba aquí, con su rostro en mi mente me dormí y soñé con la posibilidad de que ella estuviera aquí acompañándome y dándome ánimos para seguir y que me dijera como alguna vez lo hizo que todo estaría bien…

…

..

.

Los momentos de tensión que viví con mamá nunca se los desearía a nadie, aunque gracias a Dios ella estaba bien, su salud se había recuperado y seguía cómo siempre regañándonos a los tres, tenía que mantener el reposo pero por lo demás seguía de maravilla, Tanya en este mes había estado para mí de muchas maneras, no se volvió a repetir la noche pasada aunque sí que otro beso a pesar de lo que yo le decía, hoy regresábamos a Forks más que nada para la tranquilidad de Mamá...

-Cariño estoy bien, tus hermanos fueron con sus novias. ¿Por qué tú no has hecho lo mismo? Tanya merece que la saques a pasear...

-Si lo sé, pero prefiero estar aquí con tigo...

-Nada háblale y queden, ella es una buena chica...-no podía contradecir a mamá así que hice lo que me pidió, claro no solo quedando con los chicos y sus novias, pase por ella cerca de las 9 y llegamos a _Eclipse_ , decir que me traía tantos recuerdos era poco, tome varios tragos al recordar la nota de Bella. ¿Es que ella pensaba que era tan fácil terminar una relación de meses? Porque eso era lo que teníamos. ¡Joder! Los chicos bailaban con Alice y Rosalie que a decir verdad yo no les caía muy bien, Tanya bailaba a mi lado pero al ver que me interesaba más un trago se sentó y empezamos una "platica" hasta que la oí...

-¡Edward!...-ahí frente a mi ella, se veía desesperada como si lo que había perdido al fin lo encontraba...- ¡Edward! Cariño, no puedo creer que al fin pueda hablar con tigo, te eh buscado todo este tiempo yo... necesitaba decirte algo importante y... ¡Dios! Es que...

-¿Amor pasa algo?...-me quede de piedra al escuchar el apelativo y el ver el dolor que eso causaba en Bella, pero a la vez quería causarlo por lo que ella me había hecho a mí, no le había importado nada así quería hacérselo pagar, ella no era de las que se rebajaba y eso lo estaba viendo en sus ojos, odio puro...

-Bells, no es...

-¡No! Olvídalo creó que me confundí con… disculpen no era algo...

-Bella me has dicho que querías hablar y...

-No, no era algo que te merecieras saber, solo piensa en ello así...- quise ir tras ella pero una mano me detuvo, no podía el dolor que había visto al decirme las últimas palabras no era normal...

-Tanya suéltame, no debiste decir algo así y...

-¿Qué pasa bro?...

-Pasa que aquí tu hermano quiere irse tras esa arrastrada en cuanto ella aparece, es una...

-Haber pequeña bruja te vas callando porque de quien hablas es de mi hermana...

-¿Por dónde se fue Bella Edward?...

-Salió del local y no sé, no dijo nada me vio y quería decirme algo pero no pudo y luego me dijo que no era necesario decirme...

-¡Rosalie! Bella cogió el coche joder están en peligro los dos, vamos, amor necesito que me lleves es importante...

-Claro…

-¿Como que en peligro Alice?...

-Como dijo Bella, no es necesario que lo sepas, vamos Alice mientras le marcaré a su celular...-me quede parado ahí como idiota mientras ellos salían. ¿Que sería lo que pasaba con Bella?...

-Edward tranquilo solo está tratando de llamar tu atención y...

-Tanya tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver por favor aléjate de mí esto que paso... si algo le pasa a ella atente a las consecuencias...-salí rápidamente y conduje hacia su casa, sería normal que ella fuera hacia allí ¿No?...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Me di la vuelta y camine entre las personas, sentía su mirada en mi y quería que me mirara, que supiera que no lo necesitaba, baile entre los chicos y actué más sensual que nunca hasta perderme entre ellos, mis lágrimas caían por mi cara ¡Había sido tan estúpida!...

-¡Bella!...-camine más rápido al oír mi nombre, no quería verlo y que me diera una estúpida escusa...- Bella, joder sí que caminas rápido mujer...

-¿Jake? Oh lo siento yo no...

-Tranquila, venga vi lo que paso, vamos no puedes manejar así...

-Necesito irme Jake, no puedo... yo no...-joder y las lágrimas seguían...

-Lo sé, venga vamos a la parte de arriba para que descanses, así no te dejare ir...-caminamos a la parte de arriba del local que era donde ellos vivían, Jake me llevo a una de las habitaciones y me acomodo ahí, quiso darme un calmante pero yo no podía tomar nada, me recosté y trate de descansar pero como cada vez su recuerdo venia, y en cierto modo lo entendía porque yo lo había dejado, yo había huido como una cobarde pero porque tenía miedo. ¿Era tan difícil entender eso? No sé en qué momento me quede realmente dormida y esperaba que pudiera descansar…

…

..

.

-Déjala descansar un rato más pequeña, vamos…- escuche las voces pero no desperté hasta que escuche como salían, tome un baño y me cambie con algunas de las ropas de Jake, salí para ver si podía comer algo pero solo fue para regresar inmediatamente a la habitación…

-¡Bella! nena espera por favor…- Alice, Rosalie junto con los hermanos Cullen estaban aquí ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¡Dios! de seguro ellas les habían dicho y ¿Si él sabía? No, no él no podía esto había terminado, punto…- Bella por favor abre, nena necesitamos hablar primero, no es lo que crees…- suspire y abrí la puerta encontrado solo a Alice…- gracias, nena por favor ven…

-Alice, no puedo ellos…

-Saben todo cariño y te apoyan, Bella por favor ven…- camine hacia la sala donde Sam, Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice…-venga ¿Jake podrías traerle algo de comer? Bella necesita comer bien…

-Claro…

-Jake por favor solo un té y pan, por favor…- vi que Alice iba a replicar pero enserio no podía comer nada…

-Isabella por favor no queremos incomodarte ni nada parecido solo queremos estar apoyándote en todo lo referente al bebe…- nos volteamos al escuchar cómo se rompían los platos que seguramente Jake me traía…

-¿Estas embarazada del cara pálida ese?...

-Sí, gracias Emmett te agradezco tus palabras pero solo quiero pedirles algo…- ellos asintieron…- no quiero que él se entere…

-Bella quiero que me permitas darte un consejo como amigo…- asentí hacia Jasper, la verdad Alice hacia muy bien al tomar la decisión de casarse con él, eran tal para cual…- el bebe que llevas en tu vientre no se concibió con tigo sola, los dos actuaron juntos para que esto pasara, si tú te sentiste insegura ante el amor de mi hermano o el ahora este con alguien más no es culpa de ese bebe, el tiene derecho a saber de su padre como su padre de saber que tiene un hijo…

-Bella no importa lo que decidas nosotros estaremos aquí para ti, aunque piensa como dice Jazz…

-Sí, lo sé pero por ahora no quiero saber nada solo quiero tener un embarazo tranquilo con mi bebe…- acaricie mi pancita con mi pequeño dentro, por ahora seriamos él y yo, después veríamos que pasaba…

0oo00o0o0oo00o

¿Ustedes qué creen que haga Bella? Y Edward enserio ¿Cómo se atreve a estar con Tanya? Puf…

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…. Recuerden que solo serán 2 capítulos, cortita la historia, los amito mucho…

¡Dejen lindos comentarios!…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la increíble S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que trata de ser algo pervertida y de su agrado…_

 **Decisiones…**

 **Prologó…**

Porque mientras el corazón lata y bombee sangre a todo el cuerpo está bien, esa es la extraña teoría que hay de la forma de amar de los hombres…

 **(La música está de acuerdo a la historia, si ustedes quieren cambiarla es su** _ **decisión)**_

 _ **Música:**_

 _ **Enrique Iglesias – Heartbeat.**_

 _ **Enrique Iglesias – Heart Attack.**_

 _ **Avril Lavigne – Let Me Go.**_

 _ **Taylor Swift – Everything Has Changed.**_

 _ **Ed Sheeran – All Of The Stars.**_

-Vamos necesitamos recoger lo que falta…

-Está bien Al, pero tienes que decirme eso de la cancelación….

-A sí, bueno pues el tiempo que estuvimos en Seattle fue porque la mamá de Jasper o sea mi suegra se enfermo y tuvieron que trasladarla de Forks, además Bella no podía casarme sin ellos ahí y sin ti estabas muy mal…

-Sigo estándolo Alice…

-Sí pero desde que nos enteramos del pequeño ya no…- sonreí por ello, ese día que había llegado a casa de Edward y que me había mareado al otro día pues no lo tome en cuenta hasta una semana después dado que tuve que ir y presentarme en la biblioteca en lo que averiguaba que pasaba con él; toda la semana la pase mal dado que si no eran mareos eran vómitos por las mañanas y las comidas ¡Por Dios! parecía que me iba de viaje, hasta ese día que me di cuenta que alguien no había llegado como debía de ser, juro que llame a las chicas con urgencia casi les dije que me estaba muriendo, ellas llegaron pensando que si lo haría dado que sabían que venía a ver a Edward; cuando llegaron se toparon con migo y una prueba de embarazo positiva y claro llorando, aunque fue algo que no olvidare por la forma no la cambiaría, mi bebe estaba aquí y así fuera sola lo tendría….

-Bueno ya llegamos, solo necesito ir a recoger el vestido y listo, espérame aquí después podemos ir por un helado…- asentí a Alice que me había sacado de mis pensamientos…

-Claro…- estuve escuchando la música de la enana hasta que me canse pero de pronto algo cambio y fue como vivir un _deja vu_ frente a mí a unos metros estaba él, se veía cansado y desganado, rápidamente me acosté en el asiento y rogué a Dios que no me viera…

-Bella te dije que me esperaras, a donde te… Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Alice entra rápido y arranca…- ella hizo lo que le pedí, cuando estuvimos lejos del centro y cerca de casa ella paro…

-¿Qué pasa Bella? parece que viste un muerto…

-Lo vi Alice, él estaba ahí y yo…- y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos para hacerme llorar, yo lo quería y daría cualquier cosa con tal de no haber dejado esa nota, de no haber dejado lo que me hacia feliz…

-Tranquila nena, Bella enserio pienso que deberías de seguir el consejo de Jasper…

-Lo hare, te juro que lo hare, solo quiero esperar hasta que pase lo de tu boda y eso es en unos días, solo quiero algo dónde yo esté bien, lo necesito…

-Claro que si nena, ahora vamos quiero un helado de chocolate…

-Sí yo quiero uno de fresa, pero lo pedimos en casa él estaba ahí y a lo mejor no se ha ido…- Alice sonrió y salimos hacia casa lo que quedaba de camino, la tarde la pasamos viendo películas y comiendo cuanta golosina quisimos hasta que Jasper llego por ella, suspire estaba sola y ahora es que comprendía a mis padres, mi padre vivía solo y solo el trabajo y los partidos por televisión era lo que lo mantenían, mi madre estaba viajando algo que siempre quiso hacer con papá, de seguro había encontrado a alguien pero al final de cuentas estaban solos, y yo había perdido a la persona que había empezado a amar gracias a mis inseguridades y por vivir en otros y no lo mío, en verdad esperaba que Edward me perdonara….

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-Alice te vez muy bien…

-Muchas gracias, estoy muy nerviosa Bella ¿Puedes ver si Jazz ya está ahí?...

-Claro, solo tranquila y respira en menos de 5 minutos estas caminando hacia tu futuro…- ella sonrió y yo salí mientras Rosalie se quedaba a terminar los últimos retoques, camine por la parte de atrás para entrar hacia la iglesia y ver si ya estaba listo todo y así era entre para verificar que Jasper estuviera ahí junto con Emmett, el pobre estaba de los nervios igual que Alice, los invitados estaban todos en su lugar, hasta el padre estaba ya arriba esperando, camine de regreso a la salida para no importunar no quería ser el centro de atención y me vieran ir por la novia, pero como mi torpeza no podía dejar de desaparecer choque con alguien…

-Lo siento, lo siento perdón no vi e iba distraída, discúlpeme…- y no pude seguir, cuando alce la vista ahí frente a mi estaba él ¡Joder! sentí que la sangre se dreno de mi sistema y como todo se volvía negro, solo alcance a escuchar cómo me llamaba pero nada más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado los peores días, Jasper no me decía nada además que estaba enfocado en su boda y no me quedaba más que ayudarlo, a veces Emmett venía y me sacaba de casa dónde me la pasaba dibujando y recordando las palabras de Bella ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No entendía nada la verdad, hoy habíamos venido por un helado ¡Joder! se me había antojado como nunca y no nada más eso, desde hacía mucho tenia cada antojo de comida que nunca había probado por disgusto pero ahora me sabía a gloria…

-Vamos Jasper esta que me mata…

-Dile que tranquilo, pero tu ve con el yo tengo que pasar con mamá para irnos juntos…

-¡Vamos!...- los dos nos miramos y negamos el enano estaba más nervioso que cuando nos presento a Alice. Estacione junto a la puerta y mis padres salieron, ellos estaban más que nadie emocionados porque su pequeño se casaba, mamá sabía que algo me pasaba pero no quería preocuparla era mejor dejar las cosas así, a Bella no la había vuelto a ver y cuando tocaba el tema con Rosalie o Alice ellas se iban, pero no descansaría porque me había enterado que había vuelto a la librería solo que ahora se había tomado unos días, no podía faltar por siempre….

-Vamos cariño entremos…

-Vayan ustedes mamá, enseguida regreso tengo que ir por algo al coche…- les había comprado un regalo a mi hermano y Alice por su boda, lo había visto en un aparador de la joyería y no pude resistirme, que mejor que dárselos cuando se dieran el sí, pero cuando entraba a la iglesia choque con el mejor de los regalos, Bella estaba frente a mí pero algo le pasaba sus ojos no tenían esa luz y su cara mostraba cansancio, a demás de que en el momento en que se dio cuenta de quién era, su cara se volvió pálida y se desmayo….

-¡Bella! ¡Dios!...- rápidamente la tome en mis brazos y camine rápidamente al coche para acostarla y sacar el botiquín, había puesto uno después de que en una de nuestras salidas ella termino con una caída…- Bella por favor nena despierta…- tome mi teléfono y llame a mi padre para que avisara y no se preocupara, aunque fue todo lo contrario pero me entendió al decirle que Bella estaba con migo, esperaba que no le dijera a mamá…- nena por favor despierta…- ella empezó a despertarse y quejarse ¡Por Dios! mi corazón volvió a latir…- nena si no te recuperas enserio te voy a llevar a un hospital…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?...

-Tranquila estamos en la boda de Jasper y Alice, te desmayaste…

-Estoy bien enserio no tienes de que preocuparte, tengo que irme ya…

-Bella…- pero ella ya estaba lejos, camine detrás de ella pero se metió por una puerta y cuando yo entre ya no había nadie ¡Mierda! Camine de nuevo a la entrada principal para ver si podía encontrarla, no creía que esa puerta la llevara a un mundo lejos de aquí ¡Joder! Edward cálmate por favor. Una vez dentro la vi, era inconfundible esa melena castaña. En toda la misa y lo que duro todo esto de la boda no la perdí de vista, además podía ver como ella intentaba ver hacía atrás y buscarme pero estaba de un lado en el que no podía verme fácilmente…

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…- cuando Jasper beso a Alice todos aplaudieron y se acercaron para felicitarlos, yo me quede en mi lugar como un cazador observando que hacia Bella, ella seguía intentado sin éxito verme, solo esperaba que no se fuera como una vez ya lo había hecho…

-Hijo los padres de Alice nos han invitado a irnos con ellos, entonces nos vemos en la fiesta cariño…- respire cuando mamá me dijo eso…

-Sí mamá, de todas maneras tengo que hablar con alguien, cuídense…- vi como todos salían y abordaban los coches. Bella se había ido con Rosalie y juro que casi me pongo a llorar, Rosalie no se detendría a matarme si me veía cerca de Bella, respire y los seguí de lejos, tampoco quería que me acusaran de secuestrador ¡Joder! el jefe Swan podía ponerme tras las rejas con eso y ya creía yo que a Rosalie le parecería lo más gracioso del mundo…

Toda la fiesta ella se la había pasado pegada a Rosalie y juro que me estaba cabreando, no me había presentado como tal a la fiesta, si no que me había escondido y la observaba, ella se veía al principio nerviosa pero al no verme se relajo, estaba hermosa como siempre aunque con algunas ojeras y algo de peso pero ella se veía hermosa. Al final Emmett saco a Ros a bailar desapareciendo en el proceso, estaba por acercarme cuando ella se paró a bailar con un chico, estaba muerto si intentaba algo…

-Creo haberte enviado la invitación a tu casa, además eres parte de la familia del novio ¿O no?...- me gire al escuchar la voz de Alice, ya decía yo que mi hermano no era tan idiota…

-Hola Alice, felicidades…

-Gracias ¿Te parece si me sacas a bailar?...- esta pequeña duende algo se traía pero podía aprovechar para hacer cambio de pareja y cambiar convenientemente con Bella….

-Claro, solo no me pises…- ella rio y me jalo a la pista, aunque mi plan tenia defectos la pequeña duende no se acercaba mucho hacia donde Bella estaba….

-Bueno y ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella?...- la mire sin entender…- Bella, Edward en la ceremonia y aquí en la fiesta has estado escondido como si le debieras algo a alguien, necesitan hablar enserio…

-Lo sé, pero ella no se despega de Rosalie y ella quiere matarme si me ve junto a Bella, créeme está en juego más que mi vida…- ella se echo a reír como loca y con una fuerza descomunal de su metro cincuenta nos movió hasta estar cerca de ellos…

-Jake ¡Cambio de parejas!...- me soltó y tomo al moreno que estaba con Bella, ella se quedo ahí parada y me puse alerta para tomarla antes de que se fuera…

-Supongo que sobornaste a Alice ¿No?...

-Por favor Bella necesitamos hablar…- ella solo me miro a los ojos, quería saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente ¿Qué pensaba de mi? ¿Había regresado realmente a mí? ¿O simplemente volvíamos a jugar? Tome su rostro entre mis manos para besarla pero ella se soltó escondiéndolo en mi cuello, seguimos bailando hasta que la canción termino, sabía que tenia que ser este el momento no habría otro más…

-Necesito ir al baño, discúlpame…- me dejo ahí parado como idiota, pero por suerte mis neuronas reaccionaron y la seguí ¿Cuánto le tomaría hacer pis? Espere y espere hasta que mejor entre, nadie había entrado así que no corría tanto riesgo ¡Joder! que mis intuiciones eran buenas, justo cuando entraba veía como la pierna de Bella salía por la ventana, no estaba a una altura tan alta así que ella podía salir sin saltar…

-¡Bella! ¡Joder!...- camine rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás y gracias a Dios ella no se quito los tacones si no me llevaría ventaja, rápidamente la alcance esto tenía que acabar ahora…- ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué pasa con tigo?! ¡Eh!...

-Déjame no…- vi algo brillar en la oscuridad ¡Joder! ella estaba llorando…

-Nena por favor no llores, Bella solo quiero hablar ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía te importo algo?...- ella no contesto…- Bella necesito dejar algunas cosas claras con tigo y aunque no quieras lo haremos…- ella me miro aun llorando, podía leer las preguntas en sus ojos pero este no era el lugar y no me arriesgaría a que volviera hacer algo parecido a lo del escape tipo _James Bonn_ así que la tome en brazos y nos metí en el coche, ella no se resistió y agradecí eso en verdad; cuando llegamos a casa fue lo mismo que aquella vez tuve que luchar para que saliera del jodido coche, aunque esta vez no la hice llorar…- ¿Quieres tomar algo?...- ella negó…

-¿Puedo pasar al baño antes? Enserio lo necesito…- agrego cuando la vi acusatoriamente…

-Sí claro, solo que no intentes algo como lo pasado, son por lo menos muchos metros y ahora si puedes lastimarte….- ella asintió y yo me quede ahí, ella conocía la casa perfectamente, me serví un trago, porque en serio lo necesitaba, y me senté a esperarla, suspire con esto ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Mire mi reloj y había pasado bastante tiempo ella se estaba tardando, la deje porque no quería presionar pero mi corazón estaba al límite hoy; después de media hora más no pude aguantar y fui a buscarla…- ¿Bella? hey nena ¿Estás ahí?...- ¡Joder! esto parecía como cuando jugaba de niño al ¿ _Lobo estás ahí?_ …- Bella me estas asustando, si no me respondes saldré y trepare por la ventana y no estoy en mi mejor momento….- nada ahí no había nadie…- Bella eh sufrido muchas emociones hoy no quiero ir al hospital por un ataque cardiaco….

-Aquí estoy….- gracias Dios mío…

-¿Por qué no abres entonces?...

-Porque no quiero hablar, Edward no tenia planeado verte así, han pasado muchas cosas necesito tiempo, no puedo hablar así con tigo, necesito irme…- suspire ¿Ella era terca? Yo más…

-Al menos esta vez me lo dices a la cara, bueno con una puerta en medio, Bella no te irás, no de nuevo….

-¿Por favor?...- negué aunque ella no me viera, pero aun así hable…

-No Bella, sufrí mucho con esa nota de _necesito tiempo_ lo peor ¿Sabes qué es? Que te espere y lo sigo haciendo, aunque no sé qué es lo que espero o a quien…

-¿Sufriste? ¡¿Y lo que y pase cuando te vi con esa zorra?! Discúlpame entonces por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato…

-Abre la puerta, hablemos y pongamos todo en la mesa…

-No, lo siento pero me lastimaste Edward ¿Sabes lo que fue verte con ella? Si acepto que yo tuve la culpa por mis miedos estúpidos pero no te deje, solo quería pensar que era lo estábamos viviendo…- al menos estaba hablando…- íbamos demasiado rápido, esa noche la forma en que me tomaste fue algo que nunca había hecho, algo muy intimo…- ¡Dios! que no me lo recordara, había sido placentero para los dos pero sabía que había sido duro con ella dado mi enojo, había actuado como un puto cavernícola…- yo solo no sé que me paso…

-Pero te fuiste por semanas, por favor amor abre, nena por favor…- ella lentamente abrió la puerta y suspire tranquilo de verla bien o dentro de lo que se podía ya que su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas, su pecho subía y bajaba, e hipaba. Extendí mis brazos para que ella saliera y se refugiara en ellos pero negó…- ven nena…- la atraje hacia mi pecho abrazándola fuertemente mientras ella lloraba fuertemente con hipos más grandes, me senté en la cama con ella en mi regazo como una niña pequeña….- shh tranquila cariño…

-Estabas con ella, se que tuve la culpa pero no me merecía eso…

-No claro que no, pero si me escucharas…- ella me apretó fuertemente y eso al menos era algo, después de que lloro todo lo que quiso se quedo dormida, vaya lio este; nos acosté y tape en la cama tranquilamente al menos dormiría unas horas las que a mí me hacían falta, nos acomode en nuestra posición de siempre mis manos en su trasero y su rostro escondido en mi cuello sintiendo su respiración, esperaba que lo que viniera fuera más alentador….

Mmm estaba realmente bien aquí, era como si lo pasado no existiera, tuve que moverme rápidamente o más bien fui alejado no muy amablemente del lado de Bella, rápidamente me pare detrás de ella que salió hacia el baño y vacío todo lo que pudo haber comido...

-¿Nena? Tranquila, shh ya paso...- después de que se lavo los dientes y estuvo mejor, ya que otra vez lloraba, salimos de nuevo hacia la cama, ella estaba dispuesta a dormirse y eso me preocupaba, tome mis cosas para vestirme tenia que llevarla a un hospital no podía seguir así...-nena levántate, nos vamos al hospital ya mismo...

-No es nada Edward, tranquilo se me va a pasar...

-¿Cuando? Bella tienes que hacerme caso por favor...

-En unos meses estaré mejor...-no entendía de que me hablaba, ella se sentó al borde de la cama mirando sus manos, esto ya no me gustaba nada...

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa nena? Dime...

-Yo, esto es difícil...- lo dijo mas para ella que para mí pero aun así no dije nada, solo me hinque a sus pies...- yo no sabía, ni quería que pasara pero ahora no puedo vivir sin él, cuando te vi hace días yo no sabía que podía amarlo de esta manera...- me quede de piedra frente a ella, una furia inexplicable se apodero de mi y sin pensarlo la tome de los hombros hasta ponerla de pie...

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Eh! Dios no puedo creer que hagas esto, me das halas para después... déjalo Bella solo...-y no pude esperarme más, salí de ahí tenía que despejarme y ver como solucionaba esto...

-Edward por favor espera no me... ¡Ah!...-juro por Dios que quise ser algo así como un súper héroe y correr hacia ella, Bella venía detrás de mí y su torpeza no ayudó a que bajara bien las escaleras, haciendo que ella callera...

-¡Bella! Amor. ¡Oh Dios Mío! Nena por favor respóndeme, por favor cariño...

-Edward me duele por favor mi bebé, por favor ayúdame no dejes que le pase nada por favor...-me quede en total shock cuando escuche la palabra _bebe_ salir de sus labios...-por favor Edward me duele...

-¡Dios! Ya nena tranquila te voy a llevar al hospital de inmediato, shh tu tranquila...-la tome en brazos y camine hacia el volvo, la acomode y regrese por las llaves, maneje con una velocidad que rompía todas las leyes y con la otra mano tomaba la de Bella que me la apretaba fuertemente, cuando llegue baje con ella en brazos y enseguida fue puesta en una camilla…

-Edward por favor no me dejes...

-No nena aquí estoy tranquila...

-Soy el Dr. Benjamín médico de guardia. ¿Qué paso con Bella?...- ¡Joder! ¿De dónde conocía a Bella este idiota?..

-Sí, mi esposa está embarazada y cayó por las escaleras...

-Bien ¿Necesito que me diga cuantas semanas de gestación tiene?...-yo no sabía que responder a eso, había causado esto por mi jodida ira y no dejar que terminara de hablar...

-No se la verdad...-el idiota me miro con una ceja alzada ¿Que le pasaba?...-era una sorpresa cuando me lo dijo pero haciendo cuentas...- y si las hacia bien Bella tenía d semanas...-ella tiene no más de 7 semanas...

-Bien. Con eso podemos empezar, en un momento le daré informes...-me pasee de un lado a otro intentando entender todo esto. ¡Joder! Iba a ser padre, tome mi teléfono para llamar cuanto antes a sus amigas, no tenía sus números pero era seguro que estuvieran con mis hermanos...

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano para molestarme en mi noche de bodas…

-Déjate de idioteces, dile a Alice que Bella se cayó y estamos en el hospital...

-¿¡Que le paso!? ¡Habla!...-joder con la pequeña...

-Alice por favor que Jasper te diga estamos en el hospital de Forks...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me paraba, me sentaba y caminaba. ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto más se tardarían?...

-¡Tú estás muerto en este instante!...-me gire y vi a Rosalie sobre mí, joder con la chica...- ¡Por tu culpa ella está ahí!...

-¡Emmett! Quítame a la loca esta...

-¡Déjame. Que lo voy a matar!...

-No es mi culpa que a Bells le pasara eso, me han dicho que solo puede ser una torcedura, tranquila...- me quede mirando a todos, yo sabía que era peligroso por el bebe pero necesitaba ver si ellos sabían algo...

-¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¿¡Ella está embarazada y dices que no es nada!?...

-¿¡Asi que ustedes lo saben!? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?...-en ese momento el médico salió y pregunto por los familiares y como yo había dicho que era su esposo me dejaron entrar a pesar de sus quejas, que les dieran por culo por no haberme dicho...

...

-¡Nena! Está bien ¿Verdad?...- pregunte a pesar de que ella estaba dormida o sedada ¡No sabía!...

-Si señor Cullen…- el médico me respondió ante mi pregunta, rápidamente pregunte por mi bebe…

-¿El bebe?...

-También, eso que estamos escuchando es su corazón latir y se escucha fuerte y sano, necesitara reposo y descanso por algunas semanas. Y checaremos cómo reacciona y ver si puede llevar el embarazo tranquila, por ahora lo dejo con ella en unos minutos despertara, puede quedarse para que no se altere cuando pase...-solo asentí y me senté tomando su mano y acariciando su pancita. ¡Dios! Ahí estaba mi bebe, esto era como un sueño en donde no sabía qué lugar tomaba…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En qué momento me quede dormido no sé, simplemente me desperté debido a los sollozos que escuchaba ¿Quién lloraba? Me desperté y vi que Bella estaba inquieta, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pero ella aun dormía….

-Nena, bebe por favor despierta, Shh…- nada ella seguía en su sueño…

-¡NO!...

-Bella, bebe tranquila amor todo está bien….

-No, no lo está, mi bebe Edward, mi bebe…

-Tranquila amor, está bien escucha…- tome su rostro entre mis manos para que se tranquilizara y escuchara el holter que nos decía que nuestro bebe estaba bien, estaba latiendo su corazón…

-¿E…ese es m…mi bebe?...- asentí…- ¿Está bien?...- volví asentir para que pudiera relajarse…- mi bebe…

-Nuestro bebe…

-Tú te fuiste, no quisiste escucharme y… aléjate de mi…- me alejo de un manotazo como si mi toque le quemara, esto estaba mal ella no me entendía…

-Amor por favor necesito que…

-¡No! Te fuiste con ella y me dejaste, no te quiero de regreso, este es mi bebe, solo mío…

-Bella por favor no te alteres, los dos sabemos que ese bebe es tan mío como tuyo y tú fuiste la que me dejo…- mala idea Cullen no vayas por ahí…

-¡Pero no fui yo la que se fue con otro hombre!...

-Eso no lo tengo claro todavía…- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué no me matas mejor?...

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Lárgate! Si te veo juro que te matare y…

-¿Amor? Tranquila por favor, si soy un idiota y todo lo que tú quieras pero por favor respira tranquila….- su respiración había empezado a fallar y su pulso se había acelerado, nuestro bebe también estaba acelerado, dado que la maquinita estaba subiendo su puntuación…- tranquila amor, respira con migo anda…- aunque con trabajo me dejo abrazarla, al final lo conseguí y respiramos los dos juntos hasta que las maquinitas dejaron de pitar, enserio lo agradecía porque si no hubieran venido y me hubieran sacado de aquí por alterarla, una vez calmados todos sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía y mi camisa estaba mojada debido a sus lagrimas….- Shh nena por favor, lo siento yo no quería decir lo que dije, es más ni siquiera paso por mi mente solo salió de mi boca….

-Yo no… es mi bebe Edward, mío…

-No amor…- atraje su cara hacia arriba para que nuestras miradas estuvieran juntas…- es de los dos, lo hicimos los dos…

-¿Enserio? ¿Tu quieres al bebe?...- asentí…- cuando regrese no sabía que él estaba aquí todavía…- eso me descoloco, en la ceremonia habíamos hablado y ella no se veía con intenciones de querer decirme algo, es más ella había escapado de mi o intentado y en casa ella no dijo nada hasta después y eso yo no la había dejado terminar, pero eso quería decir que….

-Tú volviste ¿por?...

-Por ti, las semanas que no estuve con tigo fueron un delirio, me di cuenta que dejarte fue un error, yo no podía vivir mi vida en la de mis padres, yo no podía dejar nuestra relación en otros, me di cuenta que teníamos que vivirla nosotros juntos, fui a tu casa y no había nadie me cole dentro de tu habitación y dormí ahí con tu olor, vi que no llegaste así que me fui después de eso me sentí mal, en el trabajo era un martirio los mareos y vómitos, se lo achaque a que no comía bien y porque te extrañaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que…- un rubor hermoso cubrió sus mejillas, ha como lo había extrañado…

-¿Qué?...

-Yo, hum descubrí que mi periodo no había llegado desde hace mucho, me compré una prueba y me la hice, salió positiva estaba tan feliz porque alguien pequeñito habitaba en mi y era mitad tu y mitad yo pero cuando te vi días después en el club con esa zorra…- empecé a darle suaves masajes en su espalda ya que hablar de Tanya la alteraba y no era por sus insultos, si no que las maquinitas sonaban y eso no era buena idea…

-Tranquila cariño, eso ya paso…

-¡No! No paso, tú estabas con ella, cuando te deje no sabía cómo manejar los sentimientos que tenia, porque en ese entonces los tenia….- me asusto que dijera _en ese entonces_ y no siguiera con _aun los tengo_ …- me fui porque no sabía cómo amarte, nunca había amado a alguien como lo hacía en ese entonces, viví a base de celos y peleas, yo solo sabía cómo follar pero eso no bastaba y esa noche cuando te enojaste mucho porque baile con esos chicos entendí eso que no era suficiente para ti, y ese tiempo me sirvió porque me di cuenta de ellos, porque pude ver lo equivocada que estaba; pero entonces llego y te veo con ella, fue para mí algo doloroso, yo no me fui con nadie en cambio tu regresaste a sus brazos…- las lagrimas caían a mares por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban hinchados, simplemente la abrace a mi cuerpo teniendo en cuenta que su pancita estaba conectada a cables...

-Lo siento bebe, nunca pude entender tu nota y ese _tiempo_ que me pedias, esa mañana cuando desperté y no estabas… me sentí un idiota, porque tú te ibas cuando querías y así no era la relación que yo quería, no me encontraste porque mi madre se puso mal, te lo había dicho, estuve ese tiempo con ella y mis hermanos también, Tanya llego al hospital no sé cómo pero en ese tiempo ella estuvo ahí…

-Lo que yo debí hacer…-sonreí…

-Sí, debiste de haber estado ahí, cuando dieron de alta a mamá regresamos aquí y me entere de que estabas aquí, quise darte tiempo y salió mal, ese día salimos para despejarnos de todo mi madre insistió y los chicos también invite a Tanya porque nos tratábamos como amigos pero entonces tu llegaste y todo se salió de control yo no supe cómo enfrentar eso…

-Pero te quedaste, no me seguiste…-sonreí ella se comportaba como una nena esas hormonas…

-No, me quede ajustando cuentas con Tanya y después Rosalie y Alice me emboscaron y ahora sé porque, después ya era tarde tu habías desaparecido…

-Entonces tú y ella no tienen nada que ver ¿Verdad?...

-Nada, desde aquella vez cuando estuvimos juntos ¿Recuerdas?...- ella asintió…- la deje para estar con tigo y así ha sido…

-Yo… no sé qué decir ¿Lo siento?...

-No lo sientas, solo no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Vale? Hay alguien más que nos necesita…

-Sí…- me acerque lentamente a sus labios para besarlos, estos sabían salados debido a las lagrimas, profundice el beso hasta dejar a Bella de nuevo acostada en su cama, tenia que parar por el bien de todos….

-Te amo Bella…- mas lagrimas….- hey no llores…

-Como no, también te amo Edward…

-.-.-.-.-.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, yo pasaba mi mano por su abdomen repitiendo figuras sin sentido, nunca me había imaginado con un bebe y menos mío o sea yo era un desastre con mi trabajo era difícil no serlo, pero ahora que lo tenia no quería dejarlo ir…

-¿Se puede?...- el médico que atendió a Bella asomo la cabeza y entro cuando nos vio asentir, me pare a su lado para poder dejar que revisara a Bella…

-¿Todo bien?...

-Sí Sr. Cullen, el bebe está en perfectas condiciones, solo hay que mantener el reposo estricto por dos semanas, Bella te veré en esas dos semanas y decidiremos si levantamos el reposo absoluto ¿Ok?...

-Sí como digas…

-Bien, los dejo, descansa, si mañana sigue todo bien te daré de alta, con permiso…-los dos asentimos y Bella sonrió ella odiaba los hospitales así que irse era más que bien recibido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mañana nos vamos a casa…

-Sí…- me quede serio ante eso ¿Ella quería irse a su casa o aceptaría venir a la mía?...

-¿Qué pasa Edward?...

-Nada importante, tú tranquila…

-Estas pensando a dónde iré ¿Verdad?...- asentí…- pues a mi casa tontito…

-¿Quién va a cuidar de ti?...- ella se quedo pensando, de pronto abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca…- como lo pensé, vendrás a MÍ casa, con migo, no hay discusión a eso…

-Ok…- sonreí ella estaba derrotada y lo sabía, me alegraba que ella no pusiera trabas…

-Bien, te amo nena…

-También yo nene…- sonreímos y me acomode a su lado en la cama para atraerla a mis brazos y que pudiera dormir, al parecer eso de dormir con almohada marca Edward era ya un habito y qué decir de mí, me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Bella como bien nos había dicho Benjamín, fue un lio a la salida ya que había ciertas personitas montando guardia, si aunque no lo crean por eso Bella me monto una bronca del tipo mega grande pero al final gane porque la rubia había saltado sobre mi y Bella me había defendido, aunque no lo necesitara…

Esa primera semana fue algo especial, inolvidable, única, cada momento del día la pase con Bella, cuidándola, amándola, las comidas eran una pelea porque ella quería ciertas cosas que por ahora no podía comer o algunas no las quería, para el caso, porque a ella no le gustaban ¡Una lucha total! El baño era un martirio para mí y una diversión para ella, dado que ahí desquitaba con migo, yo no la había tocado, ni siquiera había hecho el intento y no porque no quisiera si no porque era peligroso, así que ella se aprovechaba de que estaba desnuda, aunque yo sabía que también pasaba algunos contratiempos, el embarazo hacia que sus hormonas estuvieran al mil así que no era el único. Y la hora de dormir era algo que los dos disfrutábamos, me sentaba en la mecedora con ella en mi regazo y empezaba a mecernos mientras le cantaba una nana que había compuesto antes de que ella se fuera, poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, me levantaba y nos acostaba en la cama con ella arriba mío, me daba risa la forma en que dormía como un gatito con una de sus manos debajo de su cara, había días en los que me quedaba hasta tarde viéndola dormir, simplemente perfecta…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Enserio necesitaba algo que hacer o al paso que iba en vez de caminar iba a rodar, parecía una puta vaca ¡No! Una vaca se veía esbelta a comparación mía, y Edward no ayudaba en nada. El decía que me veía hermosa, que mi vientre me hacía ver diferente, si diferente porque parecía un tanque de guerra y como no las lagrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos, odiaba estas hormonas…

-¿Por qué estas llorando?...

-Porque parezco un puto tanque…- oí como suspiraba, si a ´él no le gustaba que yo dijera cosas como esa pero ¿Qué quería? Era la verdad…

-Ven nena…- negué, no me sentaría encima de él menos en la mecedora, esa cosa terminaría rompiéndose y los dos caeríamos, pero a él no le importo simplemente me tomo en brazos y nos sentó a los dos ahí…- ahora, no estás como un tanque, una vaca, ballena lo que sea, estas hermosa porque llevas a un hermoso bebe ahí dentro que es parte de los dos…

-Es que ya no soy sexy amor…

-¿No? Amor eres muy sexy, créeme me cuesta un jodido huevo cada noche no tomarte como desearía, nena eres hermosa te amo y juro que siempre te hago el amor pero ahora me gustaría follarte y de qué manera amor…

-¿Enserio?...- el solo asintió y no es que en el pasado tuviera problemas de aceptación, pues los chicos caían a mis pies y me los follaba pero ahora tener a este Dios a mi lado y verme ¡Joder! a cualquiera le arruinaba la infancia, Edward busco mis labios y yo gustosa lo recibí, su lengua entro en mi boca explorando y el tierno beso se convirtió en algo más pasional ¡Joder! yo con las hormonas locas y él me hacia esto…- mmm…- un gemido salió de mi, enserio el tenia que hacer algo o parar porque si no tendría una combustión aquí mismo y gracias a Dios el decidió lo correcto ¡Seguir! Bajo su mano hasta mis rodillas y empezó a subir lentamente por ellas, yo traía un vestido holgado porque enserio que nada me quedaba ya, cuando llego a mi sexo hizo a un lado mis braguitas que ya estaban empapadas y me penetro de golpe ¡Mierda! Eso se sentía muy bien…- ¡Oh Dios! Edward no pares, no pares. Así, así si…

-Sí nena, estas empapada ¿Te gusta que mis dedos te follen amor? Esto es para que no dudes de lo sexy y hermosa que te ves, te amo…- el agrego dos dedos mas, expandiendo mi piel, peñizcando mis paredes y volviéndome loca, mientras su boca había descubierto uno de mis pechos, su boca lo mordía, lo chupaba, lo mamaba de él ¡Joder! eso se sentía muy bien, su dedo giro dentro de mí y toco el lugar exacto que hizo que viera estrellitas y no era de noche todavía…

-¡Edward! ¡Dios! amor eso fue…- mi respiración todavía estaba acelerada dado mi reciente agitación, deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro y vi como el sacaba su mano debajo de mi vestido y la llevaba a sus labios ¡Joder! tuve otro orgasmo con esa visión….

-Sabes delicioso amor, venga es hora de mimar a mami…- él se levanto con facilidad y yo me tome rápidamente de su cuello para no caer, me llevo al baño y me sentó en la silla que teníamos ahí, lleno la bañera con muchas burbujas y aromas de fresa, se volteo para empezar a quitar mi vestido de una forma nada convencional, no con Edward todo parecía tener un significado oculto dirigido hacia la acción sexo, cuando estuve desnuda él se me quedo mirando y vi como tragaba…- mmm nena, nunca me cansare de verte, ver esta hermosa pancita donde nuestro bebe crece cada día, te amo amor, no sabes cuánto…- me abrazo por un momento hasta que me ayudo a meterme en el agua calientita ¡Joder! esto se sentía muy bien…

-Ed….- estuve a punto de decirle que se metiera con migo, pero si no lo había hecho desde un principio es que él no quería, así que mejor me quede calladita y disfrutando de lo que él me daba, vi de reojo como me miraba y sonreía, de pronto se paro y en menos de un minuto se quito toda su ropa, vaya yo tenia un cuerpo de tanque y el de adonis ¡Joder! en todo este tiempo él se había vuelto más guapo de lo que ya era, a pesar de que los antojos le daban a él, de todo tipo créanme era tan raro verlo comer mostaza con todo o el pollo, yo todo eso lo vomitaba…

-Hazme espacio ahí dentro amor….- él se sentó frente a mí y me jalo para que quedara a horcajadas de él, me gustaba estar así, encima de él, lo abrace muy fuerte descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él me echaba agua con la esponja sobre mi espalda…

-¿Crees que hoy si se deje ver?...

-No sé, esperemos que sí, mi madre tiene una teoría ¿Quieres probarla?...- asentí no muy convencida con que haríamos, Esme a veces podía ser un poco impulsiva…- bueno hazte para atrás y siéntate…- hice lo que me dijo y el paso sus manos por mi panza quitando la espuma para poder verla…- bien creo que es un niño…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...

-Bueno dice que si esta línea que está aquí se hace toda es niña, si la raya queda a la mitad es niño y tú la tienes a la mitad… _ **(N/A: creencias de las abuelas y así, lo escuche una ves en una conversación con unas compañeras que son mamis ya)**_

-¿Enserio puedes saberlo así?...- el se encogió de hombros…

-No lo sé, pero lo podemos ver al rato cuando vallamos y comprobar la teoría ¿Te parece?...

-Sí…- me volví a recostar sobre él mientras me daba suaves masajes, enserio todo este tiempo habíamos pasado varios altibajos y habíamos tomados también muchas decisiones importantes como el que me mudara con él a su casa, compartir todo, fue un cambio muy importante, los chicos nos visitaban con frecuencia aunque Rosalie y Edward no fueran los grandes amigos, aun así sabía que esto era otro gran paso para nosotros dos como padres…

.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Bien solo tenia que respirar nada tenia porque salir mal ¿Cierto?...

-Isabella Swan….-inmediatamente nos paramos y seguimos a la enfermera que como de costumbre me dio un piquete en mi dedo y anoto mi peso, talla, presión, el peso era lo que más me preocupaba. Después me hizo cambiarme para pasar a la camilla y poder ver a mi bebe, uf respira Bella nada va a salir mal ¡Joder! calma…

-Bella, me da gusto verte ¿Cómo esta todo por aquí?...

-Bien, creo, no sé….

-Tranquila esto es como las anteriores, solo relájate, veremos si podemos ver quien habita aquí ¿De acuerdo?...- los dos asentimos y Vladimir empezó a mover esa cosa fría por mi tripa, se oían algunos sonidos como interferencias…- bueno el pequeñín no quiere mostrarse, ven esta parte de aquí…- los dos nos pusimos atentos a la pantalla y vimos dos bolitas pero era difícil decir…- bueno esto es su trasero, el no quiere mostrarnos sus otras partecitas, lo siento pero no quiere pero para que no se desanimen ¿Quieren escuchar su corazón?...- asentimos los dos y en cuestión de segundos el sonido más hermoso empezó a inundar la habitación, un _Bum, Bum, Bum_ constante nos alegro más que nada…

-Edward e…es nuestro bebe…

-Sí amor, es nuestro pequeñito. Se encuentra bien ¿Verdad?...

-Sí Edward, está en perfectas condiciones, venga imprimiré estas mientras puedes ir cambiándote…- Vladimir me ayudo a limpiarme y mientras él iba por las impresiones Edward me ayudaba a cambiarme para poder pasar a su escritorio…- Bien Bella todo está muy bien, tu peso sigue igual no has cogido mucho, solo tienes que seguir tomando tus vitaminas y el Acido Fólico y todo seguirá igual, no hay más que decir saca cita con mi secretaria para dentro de un mes y nos estaremos viendo…

-Ok, muchas gracias…

-De nada…- no podía creerlo ¡Había escuchado a mi bebe! Era algo que no podía asimilar, Edward estaba con la secretaria para sacar nuestra cita, mientras yo me iba hacia la cafetería, porque enserio quería algo con chocolate y si estaba en forma circular mejor…

…

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo va el pequeñín?...- me pregunto la Sra. Thomas, ella me conocía desde que Edward y yo empezamos a venir a nuestras consultas hace 6 meses…

-Va bien, aunque no se dejo ver de nuevo, pienso que es algo penoso igual a mí…- ella rio por mi comentario pero se dirigió a la vitrina de las donas antes de siquiera yo decirle lo que quería, por eso amaba a esta mujer, con una sonrisa me dio mi antojo y fui a pagarla junto con un jugo, una vez con mis cosas salí hacia el coche enserio estaba cansada y ya le había mandado un mensaje a Edward diciéndole donde estaba pero como mi torpeza no escoge el tiempo ni el lugar choque con alguien ¡Joder!...- lo siento, mil disculpas, venia distraída…

-Sí ya veo que venias distraída con esa panza de tanque de guerra quien puede ver por dónde va…- ¡Joder! Que rece para que no fuera ella, pero nadie me escucho allá arriba, Tanya estaba frente a mí sonriendo y viéndose más hermosa que de costumbre…- vaya que gorda estas Isabella, tcs, tcs, con razón Eddie no quiere llevarte a la exposición en Nueva York…- ¡Qué jodidos estaba diciendo esta hija de chucky?...- oh no lo sabías ¿Verdad? Bueno te informo para que no te sorprendas, Edward y yo nos iremos a un viaje a Nueva York, el presentara los primeros días y ya después… Bueno tú entiendes…- ¡Maldita hija de perra!...

-Bueno que les vaya bien, aunque no sé porque me lo dices él y yo no tenemos contacto de ningún tipo, así que suerte con ello, a lo mejor no es a ti a quien quiere llevar, suerte…- la deje ahí con la boca abierta y la mirada del tigre, camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la avenida ¡Joder! por más que quería creer que era una broma no podía porque yo no sabía nada de ese viaje, aunque el si estaba preparando nuevas pinturas para ello, decía que si algo se ofrecía tendría material de donde escoger, respire porque mi pulso se estaba acelerando y no quería tener un ataque aquí mismo, pare un taxi y le di la dirección de casa, mientras llamaba a Alice y Ros pero las ingratas no me contestaban ¡Joder! cuando más las necesitaba estaban follando como conejas, mi teléfono sonó y conteste sin ver quien era pensando que era alguna de las chicas, mala idea…- ¿Por qué no me contestan?...

-¿Eh? Nena estoy en el estacionamiento ¿Dónde estás?...

-¿Edward? Yo…- y colgué, no quería escucharlo, esto era una locura, los recuerdos de la vez anterior cuando regrese porque me había dado cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido regresaron, respire hondo porque imaginaba que el taxista no quería que tuviera un colapso aquí en su coche….

…

..

.

Me mecía hacia atrás y hacia delante, eran movimientos lentos, había llegado a casa escasamente 30 minutos, tenía que relajarme porque sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba solo de pensar en esa zorra…

-¡Bella!...- me detuve al oír su voz, si me quedaba quieta él no se daría cuenta que estaba aquí; pero eso solo era una mentira, el abrió la puerta de un golpe haciéndome saltar en la mecedora…- ¡Nena! Dios me tenias preocupado ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te has ido así del hospital?...- empecé a llorar ¿A quien quería engañar haciéndome la fuerte? Y con las hormonas menos…- ¿Qué pasa Bella? me estas asustando nena…

-Tú…- no podía hablar, el solo recordar lo que esa loca me dijo me rompía el alma…- solo dime algo…

-¿Qué? Nena enserio me estas asustando….

-¿Has visto a Tanya?...- vi su desconcierto grabado…- dime la verdad por favor…

-No ¿De dónde sacas eso?...- negué…-dime por favor porque de una u otra forma lo sabré…- me quede callada ¿Qué le decía?...- Isabella dime….

-Yo, cuando salía me encontré con ella accidentalmente y nos dijimos algunas palabras….

-¿Qué palabras?...

-Me dijo que tu y ella se irían a un viaje a Nueva York por lo de tus pinturas, que no me querías llevar por eso no me has dicho nada… ¿Edward eso es cierto?...

-¿Por eso te has venido así?...-asentí y vi como jalaba su cabello, esa era una típica señal de él cuando se ponía nervioso ¡Joder!...

-No hace falta que me digas más, entiendo; solo vete déjame sola…- juro que no pensé que lo hiciera, esperaba un _"No es cierto" "Escúchame por favor"_ pero en lugar de eso él se iba, llore más fuerte y pude sentir como mi pequeño bebe se alteraba, eso pasaba seguido…

-Tranquila por favor. Nena necesitas tranquilizarte, respira…- me tense ¿Aquioras el me había cargado? Quién sabe, lo único era que estaba en su regazo en la mecedora. Después de calmarme y respirar como él me lo pedía hablo…- bien, ahora escúchame, no me iré sin ti y ni con nadie más, lee esto por favor…- mire con desconfianza el papel y después de un momento lo tome, eran dos pasajes para ir a Nueva York los cuales tenían nuestros nombres impresos, me voltee a verlo ¿Qué era esto?...- esos son los pasajes para irnos, no te dije nada porque esperaba la consulta para poder ver si íbamos, en la exposición no importa si no estoy, puedo mandar las pinturas y ellas se exhibirán obvio que si se vende alguna me mandaran las ganancias, le pregunte al doctor y el dijo que si podías viajar….

-O sea que no ibas a irte con ella…-el negó y me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo me recostaba en él, la maldita vieja me las pagaría cuando la viera….

-Nena, no tiene de que preocuparte ella ya no es nada en mi vida, Bella nunca te engañaría con ella, llevas a mi bebe en tu vientre a nuestro bebe, te amo nena, por favor no pienses así de mi…

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname, yo solo creí lo que ella me dijo y… y…

-Nena tranquila por favor, mira olvidemos todo esto y veré la forma de que ella no vuelva a inmiscuirse con tigo, tu eres lo más importante para mí, lo único amor junto con este bebe, los amo a los dos, ahora ¿Te parece que hagamos las maletas? Tenemos un viaje que hacer…

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí! Nueva York, eso será espectacular, comprare mucha ropa para nuestro bebe y…

-¡Hey! Todavía no sabemos que es…

-No, pero puedo comprar uni-sex tu déjame a mí, te amo Edward…

-También te amo amor, ahora vamos…

+.+.+.+.+..++.+.

La primera semana que estuvimos en Nueva York Edward se la paso en la galería, dado que se anuncio que el si vendría, entrevistas por aquí y por allá. Enserio esto era una locura, casi siempre estaba con él pero cuando me aburría o bien mis pies no aguantaban yo me iba a la parte de atrás dónde había un pequeño cuarto dónde descansar, después volvía con él, no sabía si en verdad me lo decían o querían quedar bien con Edward pero había recibido más adulaciones de las realmente necesarias y claro Edward se pavoneaba con lo que me decían porque él había contribuido mucho en ello para que nuestro bebe estuviera aquí…

-Bien, espero que haya sido el ultimo día ¿Verdad?...- el me miro con cara de culpa, yo bufe, esto no podía ser cierto…

-Lo siento pero juro que es la última exposición, es más no tendrás que acompañarme en el día solo en la noche…- me deje caer en la cama, no estaba de ánimos para discutir; él se puso sobre mi sin dejar caer su peso poyándose en sus codos…- míralo por el lado bueno, podrás descansar hasta tarde…

-Está bien, además no es como si pudiera decirte no…- el negó besándome, esa noche solo dormimos abrazados, no toda las noches hacíamos el amor, aunque eso no quería decir que no teníamos alguna que otra distracción en el cuarto de descanso y es que solo bastaba que el alzara mi vestido pre-mamá y que sus dedos hicieran el camino de la victoria para que yo tuviera un delicioso orgasmo y poder seguir sonriendo, no es que Edward se quejara porque el disfrutaba más que nadie con mis cambio sexuales…

…

..

.

Me levante más rápido de lo que humanamente era posible, después del primer trimestre no había tenido ningún malestar, al contrario era Edward el que tenia esos síntomas y créanme no me disgustaba para nada pero ahora estaba tirando toda la cena por aquí….

-¡Dios! no vuelvo a comer picante, por favor bebe no hagas a mami vomitar mas, ese es el trabajo de papi...- después de haber _"terminado"_ me metí a dar una ducha relajante, si tenia que acompaña a Edward a la presentación de la noche tenia que sentirme mejor…

Enserio que no sabía que ponerme, así que llame a la única persona que podía sacarme de esta… Alice…

-Hola Bella, que gusto saber de ti después de tanto tiempo…

-Hola Alice, necesito…

-Mi ayuda, si lo sé ¿Qué es noche o día?...- ¿Cómo es que esa duende sabía lo que necesitaba?...

-Noche…

-Bien, pues un vestido largo con una abertura en uno de los lados quedaría bien, mmm mira te mandare con una amiga ella te dará lo que necesitas…

-Vaya gracias Alice, te debo una, te quiero…- colgamos después de darme la dirección y varias indicaciones más, me termine de alistar y salí hacia la tienda, solo esperaba no perderme si no sería el hazme reír…

-.-.-.

-.-.

-.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás? He venido al hotel y no te encontré…

-Oh, no amor he salido, tenia que buscar algo que ponerme, estoy enorme y nada me queda, tuve que llamar a Alice ¡Lo puedes creer!...

-Bells amor, no esta enorme, deja de decir eso o te las veras….

-Amor no…

-Solo de pensar en tenerte esta noche aquí en mi cama, mmm nena no sabes que pensamientos me vienen a la cabeza…

-¡Dios Edward!...

-Bueno nena tengo que irme, estoy a punto de tomar un baño…- su voz bajo varios niveles y sentí que mi sexo se humedecía más…- cuando llegues puedo mostrarte nena, te amo nos vemos…- ¡Joder! no pude decir nada más porque el colgó…

-Bien Bella aquí tienes Alice me llamo y me dijo lo que necesitabas, créeme con este vestido te veras espectacular, ya trae incluidos todos los accesorios…- en verdad esperaba que si me viera así porque por el precio que había pagado bien necesitaba valerlo…

-Muchas gracias, enserio necesitaba algo así….- ella asintió con una sonrisa y se fue dado que otra cliente la necesitaba. Después de haber pasado por una malteada regrese al hotel, esperaba encontrar a un peli-cobrizo desnudo y esperadme pero en lugar de ello encontré una nota, si mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo…

 _ **Nena no he podido esperarte, he tenido algunos asuntos que atender.**_

 _ **Te veo en la galería a las 9:00 pm.**_

 _ **Te amo hermosa, estoy esperando ver ese vestido.**_

 _ **Te ama Edward C.**_

Sonreí como idiota al ver la magnífica caligrafía de Edward y la rosa que acompañaba la nota, había pasado al salón de paso y me había arreglado el cabello así que me metí a bañar cuidando el peinado, cuando salí me puse un maquillaje muy tenue y mi ropa interior que era un conjunto muy nuevo o sí Edward ahora sería el sorprendido, mi vestido era como había dicho Alice y en color negro, los zapatos eran de piso, por nada del mundo me pondría esas trampas mortales. Cuando termine baje a la recepción, se me había olvidado pedir un transporte así que tenia que tenía que pedir un taxi, simplemente genial…

-¿Señorita Swan?- me voltee cuando alguien me llamo, era Harry el de recepción…

-Sí…

-Oh que bien, el Sr. Edward me ha pedido que le informara que su transporte esta aquí…- lo seguí hasta donde me indico y una limusina me esperaba ¡Oh por Dios!...- que tenga buen viaje señorita Swan…

-Gracias Harry…- entre rápidamente y me acomode ¡Joder esto era fantástico! El camino fue muy tranquilo; cuando llegamos me preocupo porque todo estaba apagado…- ¿Seguro que este es el lugar?...- el chico asintió dejándome inquieta…- bien…- empuje la puerta y esta se abrió, ok al menos no me arrestarían por invasión en propiedad privada, al entrar vi todo lleno de velas encendidas ¡Oh Dios! esto era muy romántico…- ¿Edward? ¿Amor?...- camine a donde sea que las velas me llevaban, cuando doble la esquina estaba una sala llena de globos, velas y rosas además de varias pinturas y al final de la habitación estaba mi Dios riego…- Edward esto es… fantástico…

-¿Te gusta?...

-Es hermoso. Te amo…- el extendió sus manos a lo cual corrí hacia el rápidamente, nos abrazamos por un buen tiempo, quedando en medio de la habitación, alguna música suave inundaba la habitación y poco después me di cuenta que nos movíamos al ritmo de ella, dábamos vueltas en nuestro mismo eje y en una de ellas fue cuando me di cuenta de las pinturas ¡Eran mías! Entonces me pare rápidamente…- ¿Qué es esto?...

-¿Qué?...- señale a nuestro alrededor…- a esto, son mi última y más importante exposición…- el me jalo al inicio y pude ver de que trataba, cada mes Edward me tomaba una foto, bueno más bien el primer mes el me tomo una foto con mi camisa hasta debajo de mis pechos y mi pantalón hasta la cadera mirando por la ventana, esa se había convertido en una rutina cada mes, no importaba la hora él solo me esperaba con la cámara y aquí…. Ahí en todas y cada una de sus pinturas se encontraba plasmadas esas imágenes. ¡Era simplemente hermoso!...

-Oh Edward esto es…. No hay palabras para ello, me encanta…

-Quería compartir con todos la alegría de ser padre y algo más importante, quiero que…- lleve mis manos a mi boca al ver lo que hacía, se hincaba frente a mi poniendo una rodilla en el piso ¡Oh Dios!...- Isabella Swan, quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?...

-Oh Dios Edward, si ¡Sí! Si quiero casarme con tigo…- el puso el anillo en mi dedo y se paro tomándome de mi inexistente cintura para dar vueltas juntos…

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo mi amor…- empecé a reír fuertemente con lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro…-Hey ¿Por qué lloras?...

-Porque soy la mujer más feliz, no tengo palabras esto es más que muy feliz…

-Oh nena, y si que estoy feliz, tenia miedo que dijeras que no, que me rechazaras…- ¿Qué decía?...

-¿Por qué haría algo así? Te amo Edward…

-Nena cuando nos conocimos bueno tú tenías una forma de pensar en la vida…. No lo sé… yo solo tenia esa idea o esa posibilidad….- vi que en el fondo habían mantas y muchas almohadas formando lo que yo creía que sería algo para después de la cena uh si el postre, tome sus manos y lo conduje hacia allí…

-Por favor ayúdame amor…- el me ayudo a sentarme y cruce mis piernas una vez que el estuvo igualmente acomodado suspire esto sería difícil de explicar…- bien, tienes razón en que cuando nos conocimos yo pensaba diferente, es más todavía lo hago pero no de la misma forma o por las mismas razones, Edward cuando me fui esa noche y estuve sola pensé mucho, pensé en lo que nosotros tuvimos, vi el amor que tú me diste, todo lo que pasamos lo que me enseñaste en ese pequeño tiempo, Edward me mostraste lo que era amar, cuando estuve sola me di cuenta que te amaba, me di cuenta que era tan estúpida por haber huido así y luego me entere que estaba embarazada y tenia aun más miedo porque no sabía cómo reaccionarias y yo…- me quede callada cuando las lagrimas me impidieron hablar y la boca de mi muy hermoso prometido…

-Nena lo único que importa es que ahora estamos aquí juntos, que estamos compartiendo la hermosura de ser padres…

-Oh amor claro que sí…

-Te amo Bells, solo ve lo que paso, mira donde estamos…

-Eres mi prometido y padre de mi hijo…

-Claro que si amor, ahora vamos a brindar…- se paro rápidamente y tomo las copas de la mesita con algo más…

-No puedo tomar Edward…

-Claro que no, pero si tomas una copa no pasa nada…- lo mire con desconfianza pero enserio se me antojaba un trago, comimos y bebimos entre platicas sobre todo y nada…- Bueno y ¿Cuándo sería?...

-¿Qué?...

-Pues en ¿Qué fecha quieres casarte? ¿Dónde nos casaríamos? ¿Cómo quieres que sea todo?...

-Vaya son muchas preguntas, pues quiero casarme antes de que nazca nuestro bebe…

-Bien tenemos como bien 5 meses ¿Qué más?...

-Quiero que sea en Forks, no se me imagino en nuestro prado cerca de tu casa…

-Bien pues ya esta, mi madre nos ayudaría en los preparativos y imagino que Rosalie y Alice también…

-No pondré a tu madre a trabajar Edward…

-Bella mi madre sabe que te pediría matrimonio ella solo está esperando la fecha para ponerse en ello, créeme que no será una carga, ella estará más que encantada…

-Ok, bueno Alice me ayudara a buscar mi vestido y lo demás bueno lo veremos…- solo de imaginar todo lo que tendríamos que hacer me daban ganas de irme a la Vegas…

-¿No podemos irnos a las Vegas y casarnos con un Elvis de sacerdote?…

\- Mi madre me mataría y tus padres en especial el jefe Swan me metería una bala por el trasero….

-Bueno no te la metió cuando supo que estábamos embarazados, no creo que lo haga ahora…- sonreí al ver su cara, mi padre puso el grito al cielo al saber lo que me pasaba y no fue la mejor forma de enterarse, no una comida no era una buena forma de decirle a tus suegros que serian abuelos…

-Eso no es gracioso Bells…- tome su cara en mis manos y lo bese, el beso empezó normal y poco a poco se fue volviendo más demandante, un gemido salió de mi, mis jodidas y locas hormonas empezaron a despertar…- nena necesito hacerte el amor…

-Házmelo Edward ¡Dios! no pares…- el subió mi vestido pre-mamá hasta dejarlo arremolinado en mi cintura, bajo sus manos hasta meterlas bajo mis bragas…

-¡Dios nena! Estas muy mojada…

-Es por ti amor…- Edward no espero más y me penetro con sus dedos haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera de placer, mis manos apretaban fuertemente las mantas mientras Edward me hacía llegar. No pude recuperarme de mi reciente orgasmo cuando sentí como Edward entraba en mí…- ¡Joder!...

-¿Estás bien nena? ¿Te lastime?...

-No, no. Por favor no pares muévete…- el me hizo caso y empezó a moverse, con dificultad desabotono los pocos botones que tenia y hundió su cara en mis pechos, mamo de ellos y los mordió haciendo que mi muy creciente orgasmo terminara…- ¡Edward!...- él siguió moviéndose hasta correrse dentro de mí…

-¡Bellaaa! ¡Joder!...- se volteo para que yo quedara arriba de él ya que nuestras respiraciones todavía no se normalizaban…- ¿Estás bien?...

-Sí, solo creo que necesito un descanso, enserio esto ya no es igual que antes, este pequeño quedo muy cansado…- el sonrió acariciando mi vientre…

-Claro que si, estar dentro de ti es el paraíso nena, no puedo imaginar cómo esta ese bebe ahí dentro…- un bostezo salió de mi y Edward rio por eso…- bueno es hora de que nos vayamos estas cansada…- Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie y poder vestirnos, aunque él ni siquiera se había quitado una prenda…

-No es justo…

-¿Qué?...

-Estas muy vestido para la próxima recuérdame quitarte alguna prenda…- el río ayudándome a poner bien mi ropa aunque yo estaba que me moría de sueño, una ves en el coche me quede bien dormida, solo sentí como Edward me llevaba adentro pero nada más….

-¡Isabella Swan!...- no me importo lo que dijeran ni hicieran acelere el coche para salir de ese martirio, la única que me entendía era Esme pero con el poder de mi madre y las chicas su voz y la mía quedaba a nada, oí como mi celular sonaba pero ya sabía yo que eran ellas que se quedaran esperando si pensaban que les contestaría, conduje directamente a Forks dado que estábamos en Seattle comprando, una vez en la plaza baje en mi heladería favorita para darme un gusto, si mi bebe también tenia los nervios de punta gracias a esas tres. Mi celular volvió a sonar ¡Joder!...

-¡Joder que no quiero hablar!...

-Lo siento nena…

-¿Edward? Hay no, lo siento amor…

-¿En donde estas amor? Me llamo mi madre preocupada porque saliste en el coche a alta velocidad y no contestas ¿Qué paso Bells?...

-Ven por favor, estoy en nuestra heladería…

-Voy para allá…- colgué y seguí con mi helado aunque no fue muy de buena gana, cuando Edward llego me eche a llorar, no era así como me imaginaba mi boda…- nena si no quieres casarte… no…

-¡NO! Por favor amor no me mal entiendas pero yo no quiero que esto sea así, yo quería que fuera sencillo lindo no se solo nosotros como familia y todo esto me estresa…

-No nena, no quiero que esto sea para ti algo que te estrese, es nuestra boda y tiene que ser algo que te agrade, hablare con ellas tranquila…

.-.-.-.-.-

-Edward necesitamos que vayas a…

-Esperen, tengo que hablar con ustedes…

-Dinos ¿Qué pasa Edward?...

-Quiero que dejen de atosigar a Bella…

-Pero nosotras no…

-Nada, Bella se fue muy alterada por lo que están haciendo con la boda ¡Por Dios! si tanto les importa cásense ustedes, una cosa más que altere a Bella o al bebe y se cánsela la boda que ustedes están haciendo ¿Entendido?...

-No puedes hacer eso, no tienes…

-Tiene el derecho porque así lo quiero yo, por favor mamá se que estas emocionada pero yo no soy como tú, Alice tu boda fue genial pero quiero la mía propia mas intima y Ros por favor solo quiero a mi familia compartiendo ese momento especial, la única que me entiende es Esme y lo agradezco…

-No tiene nada que agradecer cariño, me alegra que mi hijo se case, además mi boda fue como la tuya muy intima mis padres nunca aceptaron a Carlisle así que mis testigos fueron dos desconocidos pero fue especial porque me case con el hombre que amaba. Así tu cariño…- después de eso ninguna puso impedimentos para que fuera como yo quería, y agradecía eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Y 15 días después se celebro en el hermoso prado la unión entre dos personas diferentes que habían tomado la decisión de unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio ante sus seres queridos…_

…

..

.

-¿Estas cansada?...

-Sí, pero me ha encantado todo ha sido como yo quería…- la boda había sido perfecta, los 50 invitados habían quedado fascinados con la decoración y la originalidad de todo, la comida estaba como ella quería y al final todo había quedado más que perfecto…

-Que bueno nena eso me agrada, tenía que ser como tú quisieras…

-Sí, gracias Edward…

-Ahora podemos disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel nena, quiero hacerle el amor a mi hermosa esposa…

-Y yo a mi guapo esposo…- y así se dedicaron a amarse por toda la noche como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron en esa discoteca y sin pensarlo disfrutaron del inicio de su amor bajo la noche en un estacionamiento…

-.-.-.-.-

Habían disfrutado las dos semanas de luna de miel, la verdad es que Edward cada día se encargaba de hacerle ver y sentir a su esposa lo hermosa que era, la vida de casados era algo que disfrutaban y Bella pudo ver que no era como se lo imaginaba, no era como lo venia viendo con sus padres, no era así, Edward cada día le demostraba que sus pensamientos eran erróneos y que mientras él estuviera ella seria la Reyna de su casa, de su vida y de su corazón…

Bella estaba ya en sus últimas semanas, las últimas citas con su médico le informaban que todo iba más que bien, aunque el pequeño nunca se había dejado ver para frustración de sus padres y abuelas ya que la habitación tenia que esperar, claro que sus tíos ya estaban apostando contra su padre a que sería una linda niña que tendría los rasgos de los dos, Edward se enojaba por eso si cada vez que salía con Bella de paseo o que ella lo había acompañado recientemente a una de sus últimas exposiciones las críticas por la hermosa mujer del pintor Masen lo ponían como loco, no podía imaginarse como seria de tener una hermosa hija, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le entusiasmaba la idea…

-¿Amor me puedes traer el helado de pistache?...- despertó de sus recuerdos al oír la voz de su mujer otro de sus antojos el odiaba el olor, el sabor en si odiaba el helado de pistache pero ella lo amaba…

-Sí amor….- discretamente hecho el aromatizante en la cocina para poder disolver un poco el molesto olor…- aquí tienes, terminare este boceto y podemos ir a caminar un poco por el prado…

-Lo siento…- ella le dio una cara de disculpa, ya que sabía que el paseo era para poder disolver el olor del pistache y que no devolviera hasta la cena…- lo siento de veras, pero es un antojo inevitable, si quieres puedo ir a la heladería y comerlo ahí…

-No amor, tranquila puedo manejarlo… solo no me veces antes de quitarte el sabor por favor…- ella rio ante su mención pero asintió metiéndose la primera cucharada en la boca, después de unas buenas cucharadas Edward pensó que podía soportar el olor pero era un cobarde así que salió corriendo al baño para vaciar el desayuno y parte de la cena, Bella rio ante la escena y se tomo su tiempo para ir a ver a su esposo no quería ella también vaciar su estomago, mientras siguió comiendo su helado cuando vio que Edward no venia y viendo que ya era tiempo suficiente se puso de pie para ir ayudarlo pero no había dado muchos pasos cuando un dolor la atravesó, era normal que tuviera esos dolores debido a lo cerca de la fecha de parto pero este en especial no había sido como los demás, además que sintió como un liquido caliente bajaba por sus piernas y mojaba sus pantaloncillos como el piso, eso no era normal ¿O sí? No ¡Claro que no!...

-¡Edward! Oh Dios ¡Edward!...

-Tranquila amor estoy bien solo fue algo normal…

-Edward amor, esto no es normal…- cuando el alzo la vista para poder asegurarle a su esposa que era normal debido al olor del pistache lo que vio lo dejo estático, Bella estaba ahí parada con un charco a sus pies…- ¿Edward? Por favor reaccio…na ¡Oh Dios! ¡Edward!...

-Oh nena ¿Qué hago? No, no ya sé, la maleta, el coche, el hospital ¿Ya viene?...- Bella quiso rodar los ojos al oír la estúpida pregunta de su muy nervioso esposo…

-Amor, al menos que me haya hecho pis no creo que sea otra cosa que…- ella se quedo callada apretando los dientes al sentir como una contracción empezaba…- amor enserio si no te mueves y me ayudas cuando todo esto pase te cortare las bolas ¡Apúrate!...

-Sí, sí ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ya viene!...

-¡Apúrate!...

-Sí ya voy, espérame aquí nena voy por la pañalera y zapatos y ropa y…- una vez que trajo todo y la ayudo a cambiarse…- ¿Puedes caminar o te llevo? No claro que no, venga nena agárrate de mi vamos rápido…- Bella trataba de respirar pero las contracciones eran más seguidas y enserio eso si que dolía…- nena respira como nos enseñaron en la clase anda…- El empezó a hacer sonidos que para nada venían al caso, al contrario ella empezó a reír a pesar del dolor…- ¿Por qué te ríes nena?...

-Edward para nada eso se parece a las respiraciones que tengo que hacer…

-Nena no puedo respirar y conducir…

-¡Ah! ¡Dios! por favor apúrate no aguanto y si no quieres que dé a luz a tu hijo en tu preciado coche, conduce más rápido…

-Vamos nena ya casi llegamos no hay que ser tan drásticos…

-Conduce…- una vez que llegaron Edward la ayudo a bajar y ponerse en la silla, su médico ya estaba esperándolos con un quirófano, la enfermera detuvo a Edward impidiéndole el paso…- ¡Edward! No te atrevas a dejarme sola porque te juro que tu hijo no nace….

-Claro que no nena, tengo que ponerme un uniforme para acompañarte, en nada estoy con tigo amor…- se vistió en tiempo record y estuvo al lado de ella sosteniendo su mano…

-Amor ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos la charla incomoda de hijos y te dije que no apretaría muy fuerte ni seria como esas mujeres que terminan rompiendo los dedos de sus esposos?...- el solo sintió mientras veía como el médico la revisaba para ver el grado de dilatación…- siento decirte que si seré una de esas mujeres amor….

-Nena no me importa si me rompes la mano, mientras estés bien, te amo amor…- un apretón en su mano le hizo saber que ella también lo amaba, no podía hablar debido a la contracción tan fuerte que había tenido…

-Bien Bella estas suficiente dilatada y ese bebe quiere salir, vamos a empezar. Edward ponte bien a su lado y pasa tú brazo por sus hombros para que la ayudes a impulsarse para que puje cuando yo diga y la ayudes cuando le diga que se detenga…

-Sí claro…

-Bien Bella empecemos, traigamos a un bebe a casa… uno, dos, tres puja… bien otra ves uno, dos, tres puja…

-¡Oh Dios! ya no puedo Edward…

-Amor tu puedes piensa en que ya falta poco y veremos a nuestro pequeño…

-¡Ah! ¡Edward!...

-Bella solo una más ¡Puja! Puja, puja…

-¡Ah!...- y el sonido más hermoso que como padres primerizos se puede escuchar inundo toda la habitación…

 _A las 4:13 minutos nació la primera de la familia Masen-Swan la niña más hermosa con pulmones muy fuertes Charlotte Renesme Masen Swan siendo la alegría de sus padres…_

El médico enseguida puso a la pequeña envuelta en un campo que estaba cubierta por sangre y placenta sobre el pecho de su madre donde inmediatamente ella busco su calor, Bella sabía debido a las clases prenatales que tenia que ofrecerle su pecho para que ella comiera y reforzar el lazo madre e hija y así lo hizo…

No hubo imagen más hermosa para Edward que ver la primera imagen de su esposa y su hija juntas, era algo que nunca podría plasmar ni en la más elegante pintura, no porque esta era para guardar en su mente y atesorarla con amor…

Bella miro a su esposo y regreso la mirada a su hija entonces todo tubo sentido, todo estuvo en su lugar como un puzle y mientras el tiempo pasa vives la vida que crees que te toco vivir pero de pronto llega esa persona que te hacer ver especial, que te hace sentir especial y te das cuenta que no recuerdas nada de tu vida más que la que es a su lado, te das cuenta que con el haz construido nuevos recuerdos, te das cuenta que has encontrado a tu igual, a esa persona que puede ser pervertida con tigo, que puede ser amorosa, que puede ser cariñosa, pero sobre todo puede ser la que te ame…

Esa persona era él, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mi tiempo, mi vida, mi amor…

Fin.

Esto es principalmente para USTEDES.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirles, es un pequeño Two-Shot que una amiga me pidió que escribiera ella es una tipo Bella (Nuestra Bella de aquí) la historia es de mi invención y bueno si ella lo lee espero le guste y sea lo que ella quería, lo publique y ella no lo vio así que este es tu regalo nena, lo siento pero su nombre es identidad quedan en la oscuridad, bueno nos seguiremos viendo en mis demás historias

 _Gotas De Amor._

Y la más reciente: _No Se Porque Se Me Ocurrió Quererte_

Todas y cada una serán actualizadas los fines de semana y pueden ver algún adelanto o conseguir algún regalo en la página de Facebook (Búsquenla como)

 _Chica perfecta? Chica que le gusta Twilight._

 _Sin más que decir se despide y dice un hasta pronto su amiga Jane._


End file.
